Detained in Aslyum
by Callicanios
Summary: Light is transported to an asylum after tragedy strikes in his life, unsettling him from his foundation of sound logic and the world he once knew. He is placed in the sixth wing with a group of, either the strangest or the most interesting people he's ever met. Perhaps both. Will Light work through the mental travesty that has taken hold, or will he fall to madness?
1. Settling the Unsettled

Light shivered in his bed. He reluctantly brought the scratchy wool blanket up to his chin and huddled into a ball in the dark moonlit room. He shut his eyes tightly and let silent tears fall, _'I didn't do anything wrong… Why am I here? I'm fine. It isn't my fault… This isn't my fault... Is it?'_

* * *

"Light! You're running a fever! It won't do you any good to go to school today." Light mother called towards him as he stopped at the front door.

"Mom, I have a super important test, I can't miss it." Light groaned as she fretted more over his health, "It's just a low grade, I'm fine, I really have to go. I have never missed class I don't intend to start! University doesn't wait for you to feel better, mom." He pulled away from her and ran out the door glancing at his watch, _'If I keep this pace I won't miss my bus.'_

* * *

The door opened and a nurse came in, "Good morning Raito! Let's get everything settled into the computers and get you set up. Hmm?" Light opened his eyes and shivered looking over to the heavier set woman with chocolate colored tresses in purple scrubs. He nodded silently and sat up. "I'm going to check your vitals, okay?" Light nodded silently again.

She gently lifted his wrist and watched her watch. "Good, I'm going to touch your torso now, alright?" Light nodded wordlessly again, watching the floor listlessly. She gently laid her stethoscope on his chest and listened, "Good."

She placed her stethoscope on his back from under his shirt, "Deep breath in, please." Light obliged. She smiled at him, "Alright, sweetheart, let's get you into some warmer clothes, this damned building is drafty!" She grinned at Light warmly.

He nodded and followed her, she smiled, glancing back at him. _'He had arrived late in the evening, most of the patients were in their rooms And most of the staff had gone home at that point.'_ Light eyes wandered at all the different patients walking around. She led him to a closet and unlocked it, "For now, unfortunately, until the doctor can talk to you, your initial report, states you are to be in orange."

Light gave her a disheartened stare, "Do the colors mean something?"

She nodded and handed Light the clothing, "Green is low risk, which honestly, I think you belong in, but what do I know, I'm just the caretaker here. I only spend everyday with the patients." She chuckled lightheartedly.

"Yellow is moderately low risk, it's mostly just patients who have minor issues in the past with the staff or have particular restrictions. The majority of this floor is made of of yellow or green. Don't worry, dear, after the doctor can assess you better I can assure you, they'll drop the risk factor on you."

"Then there's orange, that's where you are now, they're medium risk patients, they just require a little more attention by the staff members, more love as I like to say. But, they aren't dangerous or anything." She smiled warmly, "Are you alright, Raito?"

"Light… Please, call me Light…" His voice was soft and trembling slightly.

She nodded, "Very well, Light." She winked and smiled, "Then there's red patients, they aren't bad either, they just… March to the beat of their own drummer, so to speak. There's two red patients in this wing, one of them is an absolute doll once you can get him to talk to you, the other… Well, he's a clam. Good luck." She laughed loudly, "But neither of them are violent, they've just caused more trouble and need to be watched fairly closely."

Her voice took a warning tone, "Then there is the black. They are not to be approached. There's only one in this wing, he's generally kept in solitude and when removed he's usually had tranquilizers."

Light blinked a couple of times in shock, "Is he dangerous?"

She nodded gravely, "He's restrained and requires guards. You shouldn't have to worry about him. Black is code for violent. You'll only ever see him in the group therapy sessions, or, to and from his appointments."

"If he's that dangerous why would he be in the group sessions?" He timidly responded.

She shrugged, "He's usually so drugged up, he probably doesn't even realize where he is most of the time. Something about it being good for him to be around others. I've only had the opportunity to speak with him once or twice. He's dangerous, Light. Avoid him." She smiled, "Alright, get changed, I'll turn around, don't worry, I won't see."

Light stared at her with a raised eyebrow, "Uh… Do you have to be?"

She turned around facing away from him and nodded, "Unfortunately, I have to be present." Light glanced down and changed out of his clothes. He cleared his throat and she turned around with a smile, "I'll take those. Don't worry, they'll be in your personal locker. Let's go get your band."

She rested her hand on Light's shoulder and led him from the clothing closet, as they stepped into the hall the door at the end of the hall opened. Light peered down the hall curiously as two security guards lifted a young man up by his upper arms. He was restrained by a straight jacket. "Oh… That's him. Light, that is Beyond. He's a level five patient." She pressed her arm against Light's chest to keep him far out of the way and against the wall.

The guards started down the hall with the young man's feet dragging against the floor. Light watched in both anxious fear and curiosity. The young man lifted his head and made direct eye contact with Light, from in between his jet black bangs, before rolling his neck and hanging his head again. Light widened his own eyes, _'Red? Were his eyes red?'_

The nurse handed him some warm socks with grippers on the bottom of them, "Put those on." Light nodded and slipped them on his feet, admittedly, they were very warm. They were simple, plain white. "Would you like to come on my rounds with me after getting you all set up?"

Light nodded and followed her into a plain looking office, she sat herself at the computer and typed into his file, "Seems they aren't requiring any medication at this time. That's good news! Let's see, no obvious restrictions… I have to ask, do you ever have thoughts of hurting yourself or others?"

Light looked up to her shocked, "No."

She nodded, "I thought so. These bands help the staff distinguish your name, but whether the patient is violent, has any allergies, restrictions, on any medication regimen, the general stuff." She handed a plain band with his name on it as well as a barcode. "See? Nothing to be worried about. I have to put it on you now." Light handed it back to her and held his arm out scanning the walls and reading the positive posters on the wall. A humorous picture of a kitten clinging to a tree branch with bright yellow words under it, 'Hang in there.'

Light smiled slightly at it and got up to follow her out. "Nurse?"

She glanced at him, "Call me, Aimee."

Light glanced around at the interesting patients, his eyes landed on the two red patients of the hall playing chess together. Aimee approached the two of them and pulled out her clipboard, "Good morning, boys, this is Light. He'll be joining us."

Two sets of eyes instantly landed on him, one set as deep as the ocean, the other were grey like a stormy sky. Behind messy onyx hair a tiny smile spread, he sat oddly, he was haunched over and he moved his piece, "I'm L." He held out his hand and gave Light's hand a gentle shake. He pulled his hand back and looked over to the blonde opposing him, "That's Caspian. He doesn't talk to very many people."

Light looked over at Caspian who seemed to be studying his every feature. "It's nice to meet both of you. I'm Light." He gave a nervous bow.

Aimee smiled and led Light to another group sitting around the television. A boy with fiery red hair played on a small hand held game, he was in green, another boy sat on the floor playing with toys, he had bright white hair, he was in yellow. And a blonde watched the television dully, he wore orange. She cleared her throat, "Boys? This is Light, he's new to our wing, treat him well."

The blonde looked up and held his hand straight up into the air, "Hi, I'm Miheal, call me Mello. I don't like my first name." Light smiled and shook his hand and bowed slightly. "I like him. I'll be nice, I'm always nice, Aimee!" He landed a hard kick on the red head startling the boy's attention from his game.

He glanced up, "Hi. I'm Matt." He glanced back down at his game once again.

The boy with white hair was staring at Light, "I'm Near."

Light bowed to him. "Nice to meet you, Near."

Aimee turned happily, "Come along, Light, let's make sure breakfast is well on its way!" Light nodded and followed behind her. They walked past a few more groups of others wearing either green or yellow scrubs. Light kept pace with Aimee as they walked into the cafeteria. "Okay! If you haven't guessed, this is the cafeteria, everyone eats together, with the exception of solitary patients, that's really more for the general population's well being more so than the singular."

Light nodded and looked around the room. Aimee smiled at him and walked into the kitchen, "Wait there, Light. When signaled you can just grab a tray and get some food." The brunette waited looking around more watching the cooks bring the food out in large pans and setting it in the steam table of a line. Light felt a tug on the back of his shirt.

He turned around to see a young woman with blonde pigtails dressed in green scrubs, "Hi, you're new, my name is Misa."

Light blinked a couple of times, "As in the famous model? I'm sorry, my manners, I'm Light."

She nodded, "Nice to meet you, Light. We'll probably only see each other around meal times, they keep the males and females separate, would you like to eat with me today?" She nervously fidgeted with her hair.

Light nodded, "Sure."

She smiled brightly and pulled him towards the line, "It's first come first serve here. So, let's be first." She flashed another smile. The cook whistled and Misa nudged Light forward, "You're new. You go first."

Light nodded placing several items on his tray, "So. What's the real deal here? Everyone seems really happy…"

She shrugged following behind him, "It's a nice place, they have some pretty strict rules, but if you're not breaking the rules then you're fine."

He nodded and followed Misa to her usual sitting place near a window. Aimee watched from the kitchen with a smile as the rest of her residents went through the line. Her smile faded as the sound of chains was heard. She took a deep breath as one guard collected food onto the tray, "Why is he here? He normally eats in his room…"

The guard shrugged, "Doctors orders…"

Aimee gave an unsure nod and looked at the young man, "Please. Sit wherever. But, you know the rules…"

His scarlet eyes landed on her before darting around the room again, he silently held out his wrists and the guard grabbed the chain hard, pulling him in, "No fucking funny business." Unlocking the chains and shoving a tray into his chest.

He kept his eyes down and sat in the corner of the cafeteria alone, hugging his knees, resting his chin on them, staring at the tray apathetically.

L walked up to the table with the others, "Hey, Misa, so you met Light?" Light was staring at the solitary young man.

Misa nodded, "He's very nice. All of you in wing six are… I wish I were a boy so I could be in your guys wing, the girls are mean."

Matt smirked, "They're just jealous you have so many guy friends."

Mello sat next to Misa, "I'll cut a bitch for you, you just point and say go!" He smiled at Misa's laughter.

"Oh, boys…"

Caspian sat at the table next to Light and across from Mello, Caspian held his hands out and Mello clasped them. They both bowed their heads. L rolled his eyes and set his tray on the other side of Caspian, "How are you adjusting?"

Light snapped his eyes over to L and shrugged. Near sat on the other side of L and started eating his breakfast. "I like everyone I've met so far…"

Misa dabbed her mouth delicately with her napkin and smiled, "I'm glad!" Light glanced back over to the boy in black. "Light… I can tell you're a really nice guy. But some people here aren't as nice as everyone else."

Light glanced back to her, "Have you talked to him?"

She shook her head, "I don't have to. I watched him bite his last guard a few nights back..."

L nodded, "Last time he was free to the general population he lifted one kid up by his neck, all he did was say hi."

Mello snickered, "He all but threw Near across the room… For a little dude, he's got mad strength."

Light nodded slowly thinking about this new information. "I want to see for myself." The young man stood up and took a step before having his wrist caught by Caspian.

Everyone at the table stared at him including Light, Caspian shifted his eyes up to the brunette, "Don't ask him personal questions. Keep your conversation brief and impersonal." Everyone's eyes went wide at the sound of Caspian's baritone voice, it was rough from the lack of use.

Light nodded and Caspian released his wrist. Light timidly approached Beyond. Aimee went to stop him before a voice called to her, "Nurse."

She gasped and turned around, "Dr. Mendez." Her eyes landed on a tan man with shining hazel eyes and slicked back jet black hair.

"Let him go. I'm interested. His mental state has stabilized significantly, this is why he's been reintroduced to general population. This will be an appropriate test."

Aimee looked down, "Don't use my patients like that…"

He smirked, showing the scar running along his bottom lip to the corner of his jaw. "They're my patients. Your charges. You think I'm not aware of what he's capable of?"

Aimee averted her eyes from his scar, "I'm sorry."

Light came into view and was instantly followed by scarlet eyes, though he never moved, if anything, he seemed to tense at Light's presence. Light sat down silently and smiled softly, "I'm Light. Nice to meet you."

Beyond stared at him blankly, "Beyond. What are you doing?"

Light sighed, "You looked lonely…"

Beyond raised an eyebrow, "I'm pretty used to it by now…"

Light nodded, "Uh, how are you?"

Beyond ran his thumb over his bottom lip studying Light, "I'm as well as they come. As I'm sure you've heard. This is my first day back into the general population…" His eyes studied every feature of the younger male.

Light nodded, "I wanted to meet you for myself."

Beyond smirked slightly and let out a deep menacing chuckle, "Very brave."

Light shook his head, "Curious. Not brave."

Beyond's smile seemed to widen, "And honest. I like that." He outstretched his hand, "Well. I'll be honest with you as well."

Light gently reached out his hand, as they touched Light mentally flinched, _'His hands are much warmer than I would have imagined.'_

Everyone back at his original table seemed to be holding their breath. They watched the two others closely, they breathed a sigh of relief when their hands recoiled from each other. Matt chuckled, "New kid's got a set on him."

Light sighed, "Just thought I'd come say hi… I don't much care for rumors. You could always come sit with us…"

The raven looked over his shoulder at the table who all gave a guilty glance down. "No… I'm not sure that would be wise."

Nodding, the younger man offered a compromise, "If you want I can come sit with you."

Beyond shifted his glance to the guards, "No. Best if you returned to your table alone. You're making everyone nervous."

Light glanced around, "Am I making you nervous?"

Beyond shook his head, "No. I very much enjoyed your company."

The brunette nodded again, "Well, if that's what you want, I'll go."

Beyond sighed and lifted his fork, "It's for the better…" Light smiled softly and stood up, walking back over to the other table. Beyond smirked at the boy as he walked away from him, "Interesting…"

Light sat down and chuckled at everyone, "What?"

Misa blinked, "Light… That was dumb."

Light sighed, "You think? I think he's nice."

Mello smirked, "You're the first one he hasn't assaulted… That's badass! What did you guys talk about?"

Light shrugged, "Nothing really." He started eating his food quietly. "I invited him to sit with us… He said that wasn't a good idea…"

Caspian lifted his tray, "He won't come to us. We'd have to go to him… Group will be interesting today…"

L gave a tiny smile, "Indeed…"


	2. Status Reports

"Good luck, Light… If you're in anything above yellow… You're going to need it." Misa smiled softly.

Light stared at her, slightly mortified, "Why do you say that?"

She laughed in good nature, "They smother you with attention." She waved and started down the hall in the opposite direction.

Light smiled as L cleared his throat and motioned for Light to follow him with a jerk of his head. Light shook his head and followed behind L with a small smile spreading across his full lips.

* * *

From the desk of Doctor Rasul Mendez; Monday morning sessions: prognosis:

 _Miss Gateway,_

 _Wing Six continues to both stump and amaze me. With a new comer, Raito Yagami, there seems to be stirring in all the others around him. Though no negative changes have been noted, more explicitly a rousing in our level five patient. He's been unresponsive as of late sessions. This morning he was far more open to me._

 _The others also seem to look forward to getting to know the young man. Upon meeting him myself I can see why. He's very engaging, mentally. He is one, I would call, a kindred spirit. At least, Dr. Jekyll seems to be..._

 _As you know, Wing Six is above average intelligence. I thank you for this opportunity to both explore the minds of these highly intelligent young men and complete my research using the knowledge I gain from them. I wholeheartedly express my gratitude._

 _It seems with this new comer, our level five has been able to be released into general population with little resistance. Though his behavior remains cryptic, observance is needed, though, I hope this will have been the last time he will require solitary confinement._

 _As of now, we will take baby steps as not to overwhelm his psyche, he will dine with others and be given twenty minutes of recreation time with the others in the wing after dinner hours. He will also not be requiring sedation during group counseling. Though, he will still be physically restrained, as a precaution. As he continues to improve, I will be more liberal with his treatment, I will keep you posted._

 _I'm forwarding you my morning sessions with them now._

* * *

 **Monday: 7:00; Beyond Birthday; Recording Status. Borderline Personality Disorder.**

"Good morning, Beyond! How did you rest last night?" Some shuffling, muffling the recorder. Silence followed.

Beyond's piercing vermilion eyes fell onto the doctor, he opened his mouth, but shut it again shifting his saddened glance away from him. "Would you like some water, Beyond?" The boy nodded silently. Dr. Mendez stood and collected some water in a small cup from the five gallon tank, Beyond watched the large bubbles rising from the bottom of the jug, only to explode at the top. He gave Beyond a warm smile and handed him the small cup, "How are you feeling this morning?"

Beyond nodded silently. The doctor sighed, "Beyond. Will you talk to me?" Beyond shifted an uneasy glance to the door and chugged the water in one go, the doctor furrowed his brow, "Are the guards mistreating you?"

Beyond set the empty cup on the desk, "I saw a new patient today…"

The doctor smiled and leaned back in his chair, "How did that make you feel?"

Beyond looked down to his handcuffs, "Doctor… He could have been a orange splotch on the wall and I wouldn't know the difference. I'm restrained and heavily medicated. How should I feel…"

The doctor nodded, "It's for everyone's safety… Unless, you think you might be able to contain your impulses." Then sat back in his chair with his arms folded over his chest.

Beyond sighed solemnly, "Probably not. I don't want to hurt anyone. It's best if we just continue this…"

Mendez raised his eyebrows, "What was that?"

Beyond murmured quietly while staring at the doctors nameplate on the desk, "I don't want to hurt anyone…"

Mendez leaned a little closer unfolding his arms and cupping his ear slightly. "I couldn't quite hear you…"

Beyond looked away and said a little louder, "I don't want to hurt anyone…"

Mendez smiled patronly, "Beyond, I'm getting older now, my hearing isn't what it used to be."

Beyond shifted his eyes and locked them with the doctor's bright hazel orbs and said plainly, "I don't want to hurt anyone." Mendez smiled softly causing Beyond to give a tiny smirk.

He sat back in his chair writing notes, "So, I'll ask you again, do you think you could contain your impulses? I have very little mobility with your treatment if you're sedated into submission." He glanced up to see Beyond looking around his office. "I'm going to lower your chemical restraints and up your Lithium. How does that sound?"

Beyond nodded silently while trailing his eyes along the books on the shelves of the office. "Why?"

Mendez smiled at the newly found curiosity of his surroundings, "This is a place of restitution, an asylum is a place of peace. I believe after several years, you're finally ready begin your treatments. Are you hungry, Beyond? I bet you are, let's try something new today…"

Beyond flitted his eyes to the doctor as he stood, "New?"

Mendez raised himself from from his chair, "Yes, I think you should try eating with everyone else today…" He opened the door and addressed the guards. Beyond stood up and glanced back to the guards who seemed to be staring at him in disbelief.

* * *

 **Monday: 8:45; L Lawliet; Recording Status. Paranoid Personality Disorder – Insular Complex.**

"Good morning L, how are you?"

L haunched himself in the plush chair in front of the desk, hugging his knees up to his chest. He placed his index finger on his bottom lip, "I am well. Doctor, how are you?"

The doctor smiled softly, "I'm doing great. How has your morning been? Did you sleep last night?"

L reached into the bowl of candy Mendez leaves out for him grasping at the small hard treats, "Intriguing. We saw level five today. He was in the cafeteria, Aimee did not seem pleased." He unwrapped a candy piece and popped it into his mouth closing his eyes for a moment savoring the flavor, "As for sleeping, I'm medicated to sleep, Doctor. Of which, I am displeased of. I think much clearer when I am allowed to stay awake. This sleeping pattern you have me on disrupts my deductive reasoning by at least fifteen percent. I, at one point, considered approaching level five. I believe, this sleeping has begun to lead me to think irrationally against my own personal safety…"

Mendez laughed warmly, "I don't think that. Sleep is healthy for you, L. Everyone needs sleep, as well as a healthy diet."

L narrowed his eyes and pocketed large handfuls of candy. "I do not require a normal diet, I operate optimally on sugar."

Mendez let out another loud laugh, "We already tried diet restrictions. It took us weeks to get you back to a normal standard, even if that normal standard is underweight. Why do you feel you need to only have sugar."

L shrugged and unwrapped another piece of candy and studied it for a moment before tossing it into his mouth effortlessly. "I met the new patient today. He's curious."

Mendez smiled and continued writing in his notes, "Curious in nature or curious as he interests you."

L peered at the doctors notes from across the desk, "Both. He approached level five. To my surprise, he escaped unharmed."

Mendez leaned back into his chair, resting the tips of his fingers against each other, "How do you feel about him?"

L glanced out the window, "He's nice. He's hiding something though, I'm not sure he knows he's hiding it or not. But he's hiding.

Mendez nodded and made more notes, "I see… What do you think he's hiding?"

L shrugged and smirked, "I don't know. But, I'll find out."

* * *

 **Monday: 9:15; Miheal Keheel; Recording Status. Narcissistic Personality Disorder.**

"Good morning Miheal, how are you?." The doctor reached into his desk and pulled out a chocolate bar and set it on the edge of the desk.

Mello snatched the candy bar up and sat sideways in the plush chair, dangling his legs over the armrest, "Morning, Doc." He unwrapped the candy bar, "I'm good. Had an exciting morning so far."

Mendez smiled at the boys casual behavior, "Is that so?"

Mello nodded, "Met a new guy. He's badass. Totally walked up to Beyond, I don't even think he was scared!" Mello bit into the bar aggressively before grinning, "Then he acted like, no big deal."

Mendez laughed slightly while shaking his head, "Other than the new patient, how are you?"

Mello sighed, "I'm okay. Taking it one day at a time. Like you said, it's easier that way. Matty has been a good buddy. He usually straightens me out when I start thinking sporadically." He nodded quietly to himself while tucking his icy blue eyes behind his golden bangs, "Hey, do you think we could do another sleep over again? That was a lot of fun when you let us do that! Like, let us all hang out in the recreation room again?"

Mendez smiled looking into his notebook sized calendar in his drawer, "If everyone stays on their best behavior. How did you feel when you saw Beyond today?"

Mello twitched slightly in a nervous fashion, "He's… He seemed different. I was scared. His random outbursts of anger or agitation? I can handle those… But, I don't know how to feel about this new attitude. He's… Almost apathetic… It makes me nervous." He rubbed his left shoulder, wincing at the painful memory of Beyond stabbing him with a plastic fork into his shoulder. "I'm afraid he'll hurt someone again…"

Mendez smiled, "What if I told you that this morning he told me he didn't want to hurt anyone anymore."

Mello glanced up with a small glimmer of hope before his eyes darkened again, "I'd tell you, we'll see about that."

* * *

 **Monday: 9:45; Nate Rivers; Recording Status. Schizoid Personality Disorder.**

"Good morning, Nate, how are you this fine morning?"

Near nodded silently before speaking pointedly, "Why is Beyond out of solitary confinement?" An air of annoyance under laced with fear could be detected.

The doctor blinked a couple of times in surprise of the subtle emotion, "Ah, I figured that would come up. We're trying a new method of treatment with him."

"He'll still be medicated in group, though, right?" His voice seemed trepidatious as he eyed the doctor cautiously.

"No. He'll only be restrained."

Near gave a discontented stare while raising his upper lip slightly creating a brief makeshift snarl, "You realize… If any of us get hurt, I'll blame it on your incompetence…"

Mendez smirked and folded his arms, "Good thing I'm very confident."

Near rolled his eyes, "I'm fine doctor, no, I don't care about the new patient and no, as long as he stays away from me, I don't care about Beyond. May I continue with my day?"

Mendez kept his eyes focused on his task as he was writing in his notes, "Yes. Thank you for coming to see me. If he wants, Caspian can come early."

Near sighed as he stood up from the large chair, "Has he ever even said anything to you?"

Mendez sighed while looking out of his office window at the sunny weather, "No."

* * *

 **Monday: 10:00; Caspian Winters; Recording Status. Avoidant Personality Disorder.**

"Good morning Caspian. Please sit."

Caspian eyed the chair with narrowed eyes and folded his arms defiantly casting his stare in a different direction.

Mendez sighed, "Are we going to talk today? You haven't said anything to anyone other than L in the last two years." The blonde remained silent and stoic. The doctor shook his head and made notes on his physical appearance and body language. "Thank you, for at least coming to see me, this time."

Caspian nodded and pulled the door open and walked out without saying a single word.

* * *

 **Monday: 10:05; Mail Jeevas; Recording status. Addictive Personality Disorder.**

"Good morning, Mail."

Matt looked down to his hands the corners of his mouth pulling down slightly at the lack of his usual vice, "Okay. I don't want to do this, you probably don't want to do this, I'm healthy, I'm eating, I'm sleeping just fine, I have friends, I'm glad to see Beyond is doing better, and no, I didn't really talk to the new kid. Is that about all you were going to ask?"

Mendez let out a soft chuckle as he wrote into Matt's file, "Well. Yeah. I suppose that about sums it up… There isn't anything else you want to tell me?"

Matt shrugged nonchalantly, "Not really. I heard Caspian talk today. He's voice is surprising. He spoke to Light…"

Mendez raised his eyebrows in shock as his shining eyes widened, _'Why didn't the others say anything?'_ "Really? You're the first to say anything about it." The doctor cleared his throat to keep any evidence of surprise from his voice.

Matt nodded and plopped down resigning his potential of getting out of the office quickly, "Yeah. He talked to Light before he went to see Beyond…"

Mendez nodded, "I see. How did it make you feel to hear him speak?"

Matt stared at the globe on the bookshelf, "Mm, nothing really, I was just surprised. Hopeful, maybe? Maybe he'll start opening up? He only ever talks to L and it's normally in sign language. I guess I'm relieved too, I was starting to think, that, I was talking to a deaf guy."

Mendez let out a loud chuckle. "I see!"

Matt smiled softly, "I'm glad to see the new guy seems to mesh well with everyone. For the most part anyway. You'll understand when you meet him. He's nice."

Mendez smiled and nodded, glad to hear Matt speaking so much about life outside of his games, "The way everyone talks about him, I certainly am excited to meet him."

Matt nodded and pointed at the door, "Can I go now?"

Mendez smiled and nodded writing in his notes. "Have a good day, Mail, see you later in group."

Matt waved and stepped out.

* * *

 **Monday: 11:00; Raito Yagami; Recoding Initial Status. Dissociative Identity Disorder.**

Light stepped in and Mendez glanced up, "Please, make yourself comfortable. Good morning, Raito."

Light shuffled himself to the chair and sat properly in perfect posture, "Good morning, doctor."

Mendez smiled, "No need to be so formal, be comfortable."

Light glanced around the room nervously at first but his eyes softened as he visibly relaxed a little, though his posture never shifted, "I am comfortable."

Mendez nodded and wrote down in his notes, "The others tell me much about you. You've even managed to perk Beyond's attention. Which, in itself, is a feat. But, I hear Caspian actually spoke to you."

Light nodded but remained silent.

Mendez wrote more down in his file, "Tell me, do you like your setting, be honest."

Light let his eyes wander some more around the dark wooded office with medical pictures and literature throughout the room, "No. I'm locked in an institution and I'm not sure why."

Mendez dropped his pen in shock and immediately searched Light's face for any determining factors that he was being dishonest. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath in, "I see… Well… Let's start with your living conditions, is there anything you'd like?"

Light glanced at the doctor then down to his desk with a saddened amber stare, "Less scratchy blankets."

Mendez cracked a smile, "I can make that happen. Is that all?" Light nodded quietly. "Alright, how about your new friends? Tell me about them."

Light shrugged, "They're all nice, everyone I've met is nice. I like everyone just fine."

Mendez raised his eyebrows in interest readying his pen, "Even Beyond?"

Light smirked slightly, "Yeah. He's alright. Everyone is so worked up over him, I get that he's made some mistakes, that he might have done some awful things, but he's," Light raised both of his index and middle fingers and waved them in a quotation fashion, "sick…" He dropped his hands and bit his lower lip to stop the small quiver that had started, before looking up with a cryptic stare locking eye contact with the doctor. "That's why he's here, I can't make a fair judgement on someone based on rumors. So, I talked to him, I'd like to be his friend if he'd let me."

"If he'd let you? Is he abrasive?" Mendez scribbled a quick side note in Beyond's file.

Light shook his head quickly and almost childishly before cracking a tiny smile, "This morning when I talked to him, he told me I should go back to my original table because I was making everyone nervous. When I asked if I made him nervous, he told me no…" Light smiled softly again, "He said he liked my company."

"Were you afraid?" Mendez watched his eyes closely, never breaking the eye contact. 'Dissociatives challenge the authorities of those around them, testing their limits, even if he seems docile now...'

Light tore his gaze from the doctor and gave a quiet huff of laughter as he began to speak, "Terrified. All the rumors surrounding him would make anyone nervous. But, after speaking with him. No. I like him."

Mendez smiled and breathed a small sigh of relief, _'So he's willing to try after all…'_ "Tell me about the others."

Light shrugged carelessly, "I haven't had much chance to speak with Near or Matt. They seem nice though."

Mendez leaned back in his chair tossing his pen on the pad gently, "How about L? What about him?"

Light thought for a moment, "I like him too, he's challenging. He makes me think more than anyone else has in my life. He's not as nice as the others, but I think if he acted nice it would come off as fake and I wouldn't like him as much."

Mendez smiled genuinely, "Good, I'm glad you're adjusting."

Light nodded, "Can I go? I promised L we'd play chess before lunch."

Mendez smiled, lifting himself from the backrest of the chair and continued to write in his notes, "Yes, thank you Raito, see you later this evening in group."

* * *

Light stepped out of the office and waved at L who had the table set and was haunched over it waiting, he lightly jogged up to it, "Sorry. He's a talker."

L smirked at the approaching boy, "The more you talk the less he pesters you."

Light nodded and smiled as he sat behind the white pieces, "He's nice though."

L nodded, "Indeed, I'll give you the advantage, you start."

They proceeded to play until the door at the end of the hall opened and Beyond was escorted towards the cafeteria. Light watched him with wide eyes of curiosity, "I can't help but be curious about him."

L smirked at the lithe form of the boy bring dragged, "Does Light have a crush on the, dark and mysterious killer of the group?"

Light blushed brightly and snapped his gaze back to L's analytical charcoal orbs, "No!"

L moved his piece and smirked, "Checkmate." L glanced up and Light who was still blushing slightly. "Did I strike a nerve?" Light shook his head and laughed. "Good. I would hate to have upset one of the few friends I have." L narrowed his eyes at Light, "But in all seriousness, do you have a crush on him?"

Light rolled his eyes, "I'm not saying he's unattractive, but I think it would take more than a couple of sentences to develop a crush on someone…" Light crossed his arms in mock annoyance, a tiny smirk played along his supple lips.

L smiled deviously at the brunette, "Light is gay?"

Light glared at L angrily, "Screw you. Am not. I've never put much thought into anyone like that."

L smiled and Light chuckled quietly. "Light is quite defensive. Shall we go get lunch then? Perhaps, we could sit next to Light's crush."

Light rolled his eyes in irritation but still smiling, "You're impossible…"

* * *

L and Light waited in line for the most part in comfortable silence, Misa ran up to them waving, "Are you guys going to sit with me when you get through the line?" She gestured towards her seat with her hands.

L opened his mouth, "Well – Ouf!" He took a sharp elbow to his side.

Light gave her a pleasant smile, "Of course." L rolled his eyes and rubbed his ribs gently while scowling slightly at the smiling brunette.

Misa smiled brightly, "I'll save your seats!" She skipped back over to the table and sat down opening a gossip magazine, munching on a carrot stick.

Light smiled at the bubbly blonde, "She's so nice."

L smirked and nodded as the collected food onto their trays, "She gets teased a lot, she's here voluntarily, she comes here in between shoots to help her manage stress. I think it's very responsible of her, to take matters into her own hands like that, and care for her mental health. I can respect that."

Light nodded, they both turned around, trays in hand, to see a couple girls leaning on the table talking to Misa who had her head down, tears welling up. Before either of them could act, Beyond had walked behind the two offending girls and flipped their trays up on them before sitting down across from Misa with a daring smirk. "Ugh! What the fuck! You're the worst, black scrub!"

Beyond folded his arms, and grinned evilly at them. Misa looked up horrified towards the other girls. Beyond leaned in, Light and L approached slowly, "Nobody. And I mean nobody, fucks with Amane but me. Got it?"

The girls scowled at him and retreated quickly, Misa looked up timidly, he crinkled his nose at the retreating females and crossed his legs glancing at her in what seemed like genuine concern, his voice much gentler than previously, "You alright?"

Misa blinked a couple of times in surprise, "Why?"

Beyond shrugged his shoulders casually, "I detest bullies. Especially, an unfair fight. I like to even the odds." He smiled mischievously and gave a quick wink.

Misa gave a weak smile, "You're not really going to pick on me though, right?"

He shrugged nonchalantly again, "If I do, it's all in good fun. I won't make you cry. If I do, I give you permission to pinch me. But not too hard, or I might cry." He faux pouted before flashing her a charming smile.

L smirked at Light who set his tray down next to Misa, "We were coming to help, but it looks like you had it under control, Misa."

Misa smiled brightly again nodding to Light, "Thanks to Beyond!"

L set his tray next to Beyond, "You know that little stunt may cost you."

He shrugged carelessly before folding his arms and grinning, "It'll put the fear in 'em for a bit anyway." He stood up and gently touched the ends of Misa's hair in between his thumb and index finger, "If they give you anymore problems, let me know. I don't mind solitary confinement." He nudged her chin tenderly with a crooked grin and a bent finger and walked up to his guards and smirked at the girls as the guards were strapping on his straight jacket.

L smirked at him, "So, he's protective… Who knew. Group will be interesting indeed."

Misa happily nibbled on a strawberry, "Maybe Light is right, maybe he is a nice guy."

Mello set his tray down and spoke coldly, "Or a ticking time bomb." Matt sat next to Mello, Caspian next to Light and Near across from Misa in Beyond's recently abandoned seat.

Light smiled discreetly at the boy in the black scrubs being escorted back to his room who seemed to shoot him a careless wink.


	3. Group Sessions

L pulled Light by the hand, Light trailed behind him with an odd blush, "Do you have to lead me everywhere by my hands?"

L stopped abruptly and ran his thumb along his bottom lip in thought. Light walked into the back of him. "Mm, Light, I feel there is a sixty-five percent chance you'd get lost without me. Then you'd never make it to group sessions…"

Light stared at their hands with a raised eyebrow, "Okaay… So, you're still holding my hand, why?"

L gave a tiny smile at the younger brunette, "Maybe, I think, Light is attractive."

Light closed his eyes and shook his head quickly in a confused manner, "I'm sorry, what?!" He could feel a light heat and tingling in his cheeks.

Caspian stopped next to L and sighed, scolding him in fast motions of sign language. L hung his head slightly and released Light's hand, "He's right… I'm sorry. I shouldn't test my theories on you."

Light fluttered his eyes in confusion, then a evil smirk played on his lips, "Caspian is more my type anyway."

The blonde widened his deep eyes and blushed feverishly ducking into the group session room quickly. L gave Light a tiny smirk, "Nice." Light and L gave each other a friendly high five, "If it isn't too personal of a subject… What is Light's type?"

Light raised an eyebrow, "Why the sudden curiosity?"

L shrugged as they walked into the room, "You said earlier you've never really put a lot of thought into it. I had just wondered if you had even thought about what type of person you would be attracted too."

Light shrugged as the others filed in, "I'm more curious as to how they separate the wings versus who I would potentially be attracted to."

L nodded silently, "Intelligence levels... Wing six is highest of males and wing five, where Misa is, is highest in females." L nodded once again and sat next to Caspian, nudging the still blushing, blonde with a smirk.

Matt and Mello placed themselves on the other side of Caspian, and Near next to Matt. Leaving two empty seats. Near sighed, "I just want to voice this now. I don't want to sit next to a non-catatonic, Beyond."

Dr. Mendez folded his arms and looked at his watch, placing himself next to Near, "You don't mind, right, Raito?"

Light shook his head nervously, the door opened and Beyond was dragged into the room and dropped in the seat next to Light. Beyond kept his eyes downcast.

Mendez cleared his throat, "Good! My entire wing is in attendance. Well, first this in the agenda, as we all know, our new patient is joining us, though, I'm under the impression you've all met. Let's start with formal introductions. Who'd like to start?"

Everyone shifted an uneasy stare to each other, Beyond kept his eyes down, "My name is Beyond Birthday, I'm twenty-two years old, I'm a convicted felon and I like challenges. Up to and including challenging authority." He lifted his eyes from the floor and gave a devious smirk to Mendez, who chuckled in response.

"Thank you for breaking the ice, Beyond. Nate?"

Near shifted a cold gaze to Light, "I'm Nate Rivers. I'm seventeen, I don't much care for social interactions, I like building things. Generally, Beyond knocks them over…"

Beyond rolled his eyes with a ghost of a smirk, "It's true." Light stifled a small chuckle.

Matt sighed, "I'm Mail Jeevas, I'm twenty years old, I like video games and computers."

Mello nodded, "I'm Miheal Keheel, I prefer to be called Mello, I'm nineteen years old, I'm pretty much awesome at everything, so I pretty much like most things, but I love chocolate."

Caspian sighed softly, "I'm Caspian Winters, I'm twenty-six years old. I can't say I like or dislike anything in particular." Mendez quickly made notes in his notepad.

L smirked, "Guess that leaves me, I'm L Lawliet. I'm twenty-four years old. I like puzzles and a good mystery."

They all stared at Light, who chuckled and scratched the back of his neck nervously, "I'm Raito Yagami, I'm twenty-one years of age, uh. I like tennis and reading."

Mendez crossed his legs, "Very good, let's talk about how we're all feeling. Let's start with Beyond again, since this time we have the pleasure of his conscious mind this time."

Beyond glanced back to the floor, "Don't start with me with feelings… Or at least be a little more specific…"

Mendez chuckled, "I forget, you prefer specifics over broad spectrum. Alright, since the topic is up, let's talk about our new friend here, how do you feel about him?"

Light frowned a little, _'I feel a little on the spot…'_ L leaned over and whispered, his breath ghosting over the shell of Light's ear, "Don't worry, he's done it to everyone when they were new." Light nodded softly, _'Alright… Well… I feel a little better then…'_ L snickered at Light's visible calming, "I was the first one in the wing… You should have been here for Beyond's introduction… Of course, that's before he sliced open Mendez's face." Light stared at him and shock. L nodded, "That's why I can respect him as a doctor… He tolerates our bullshit and keeps coming back. Each time a little craftier, and little wiser…" L smiled softly at the doctor who was attempting to coerce Beyond into speaking.

Beyond gave Light a sidelong glance, "He's nice. Nicer than most. I like him." Light gave Beyond a pleasant smile and bowed his head with clasped hands still in his seat. Beyond smirked, "Yeah, I like him a lot. He has a nice smile."

Light let out a soft huff of laughter. "Thanks…"

Beyond smirked, "He's pretty, too." Light blushed brightly and looked away causing both L and Beyond to snicker.

L chuckled, "You're not so bad, Beyond."

Beyond smiled softly, "No. I'm awful. What's that saying about you Lawli?"

L rolled his eyes playfully, "I believe that makes me awful, too. Because, I think, he's pretty too." Mendez was beside himself in trying to mask his laughter with coughs.

Light was beet red, "You're both terrible!" He couldn't force away the persistent smile regardless.

Beyond gave a knowing glance at L, "I'd high five, except… Well…" He rolled his shoulders which were successfully bound by the straight jacket, "Maybe in a year we'll high five about that." Beyond flashed a playful smile causing L to chuckle and nod.

Caspian sat with a quite smirk. Mendez was breathing heavily trying to stay composed, "Well, Raito, looks as if you have some admirers." Light smirked and nodded. Mendez turned to Near, "Nate, would you care to speak?"

Near shrugged, "To be fair, I don't like anyone, but Light is alright. I don't dislike him, he's very friendly."

Matt smiled at the confused face that Light was betraying, "That's Near speak for: he likes you, don't worry, Yagami." Light chuckled. Matt cleared his throat, "I can't say I've had ample opportunity to speak with you, but from what I've seen, you're really nice. I think we could be good friends."

L chuckled, "If you could ever put that device down long enough."

Matt smirked, "Maybe I will."

Mello rolled his eyes, "That'll last an hour."

Matt shrugged, "Still an hour."

Mello laughed and crossed his legs while folding his arms, "Well, I like him! He's fun to talk to!" Caspian nodded in agreement.

L smiled, "Light is one of my friends, of course I like him. But, I challenge him at tennis next outdoor recreation."

Light returned his smile, "I'll take that challenge."

Mendez glanced at his watch. "Well. I suppose we could wrap this up and cut to it early, I think you boys deserve some extra time outside, you've all been on your best behavior."

Mello shot up from his seat in elation. "Really Doc?!"

Mendez smiled and nodded, "Sure thing, it's cold out, so go get an extra layer on and I don't see anything wrong with it." Beyond lifted himself from his seat and approached his guard, "Oh, no, Beyond, you'll be joining us. You're part of general population now."

Beyond glazed back at Mendez with a look of shock, then he gave a tiny smile, but remained silent and nodded. Mello ran out the door and made a beeline for his room, "Come on, Matty! I demand a rematch!"

Matt chuckled, "I beat him in basketball last time…"

L smiled and grabbed Light's hand, "Let's get you some warmer clothes." Light shrugged and followed L out and down the hall.

Caspian and Near following behind them. Mendez cleared his throat, "Talk to me for a moment?" Beyond nodded and plopped himself back down in a seat, "You saw him, the night he arrived?" Beyond nodded silently, "Good, then you know what he's capable of. Yet, you still choose to get closer to him in the fleeting opportunities you get, why?"

"The most dangerous and beautiful are the most interesting…"

Mendez smiled, "I see. Beyond, I want to trust you and lower your risk factor, but you know this will be a process. Stay on your best behavior? For me?" Beyond shifted his glance away and Mendez smirked, "For him? You want to get to know him, because you don't know everything about him… Am I correct?"

"I don't like not knowing things…" He huffed in a small amount of frustration.

Mendez smiled, "Play nice and I'll give you all the opportunity…"

Beyond nodded silently and lifted from his seat again, "Is that all?" Mendez nodded and Beyond's jacket was snagged and pulled on to be led to his room to change.

* * *

"Gateway Restitution Asylum?" A young girl with chestnut hair stared at the officer. "Matsu..? Where is that?"

The young detective looked up, "Rural Great Britain."

She blinked several times, trying to flutter her tears away, "What?! Why would they transport him so far from home?! Matsuda! I want to see him! He's all I have left! Crazy or not!"

The brunette detective sighed, "I don't know, Sayu… I'll talk to his doctor and see if there can't be something arranged…"

She scowled at him, "What's his doctors name?! I'll ask myself! I don't want you mucking up the message, if there's a reason I can't see him I want to know it myself!"

* * *

Beyond sat on the bench watching Light and L rocket the tennis ball back and forth in a near perfect volley. Mendez sat next to him with a cup of piping hot coffee and a book. "They left you in the jacket?"

Beyond chuckled, "Protocol."

The doctor blinked a couple of times before a loud buzzer was heard from the exterior of the building, "Screw protocol, but if you hurt someone, I'll put you back in the jacket and throw you in a dark corner, heavily medicated."

Beyond stared at the doctor in disbelief as he set his coffee and book down, and started unbuckling the straight jacket, "Uh…" His scarlet eyes darted around the yard nervously. "Maybe that's not a good idea..."

Mendez gave him a stern look, "Young man, I'm giving you personal trust, not trust extended from the institute. It could mean my position here if you mess up..." The jacket fell to the ground, "Run along, go play with the others…" A large group of patients ran past him to join wing six in the outdoor activities before dinner.

Beyond shifted a glance to the ground, "Doctor… Not even the other black scrubs want anything to do with me…"

Mendez looked up and smiled and L and Light who were talking quietly among themselves. Light jogged up and held his hand out, "Beyond, come play with us."

Beyond stared at Light's hand, "Oh. I'm afraid I would be terribly outclassed in a game with you guys… I haven't played in years…"

L chewed on his thumb behind Light, "It'll be like riding a bike, you'll remember…"

Beyond looked up to L, "It's kind of an even game, there's only three of us."

Misa squealed from behind them and ran up and hugged L, "You really want to be my partner?" L nodded and chuckled at Misa slowly untangling himself from her grasp.

Light smiled, "Guess that makes you mine."

Beyond glanced at the doctor who was sitting next to an elderly man both talking over coffee. He looked back and Light with a weak smile, "If I suck, I'm sorry… I haven't really been out of a straight jacket much in the past few years…" He placed his hand in Light's and was yanked off the bench and dragged to the opposing pair.

Misa smiled cheerfully and bounced the ball on the court before tossing it up into the air and sending it rocketing across the court. Light actually ducked, to avoid imminent contact. He sighed in relief when contact was never made. Then smiled in realization the ball was returned with just as much speed and intensity. Misa leaped out of the way and L smirked. "This just got interesting…"

Beyond smirked, gave a smug nod while twirling his racket around his hand and held his other hand up, "My serve."

Misa giggled and tossed the ball back to Beyond, "This is going to be fun!"

* * *

The crowd around the court grew after some time and quietly talk among itself, commenting on the game, players or otherwise dull conversations about their lives.

The two doctors watched contently from a distance. A deep feminine voice called behind them, "Is that what I think it is?"

Both doctors looked back and smiled, Mendez cleared his throat, "Busted."

Dr. Wammy chuckled, "They drew quite the crowd."

A woman with long, medium brown hair leaned over the doctors. "A level five? This is the one from your case notes? Am I to believe this is the same one who couldn't be around others for a year?"

Mendez smirked, "Something interesting about that…"

She folded her arms, "Indeed. Reduce his factor at the end of the week should he continue to improve. I'm impressed Mendez, if your reports are accurate, your level one will be discharged by the end of the month, no?"

Mendez smiled and nodded. "Sometimes they just need a reason to try."

Her voice purred deeply as she walked away, "Indeed…" A loud buzzer was heard from the exterior of the building. When the doctors turned around to view the elusive headmaster she was gone.

L smirked and shook Light's hand. "I have indeed found my equal. At least in games." He gave a tiny smile and Light's excited smile. They all walked back up to the main building, Beyond trailed behind them and waited by the bench for his jacket.

Mendez smiled and placed a hand on the other doctor's shoulder, "Always a pleasure, Quillish. Say hello to the orphans for me." The older man smiled and nodded getting up from his seat. Mendez walked up to Beyond and clapped a hand on his back, "I'm not sure that will be necessary anymore, kiddo." Beyond gave Mendez a tiny smile. "Winifred watched you play today…" Mendez walked next to Beyond, he paused and watched Beyond's brow crinkle, "She says I can lower your risk factor by the end of the week, if you continue to improve."

Mendez gave Beyond a tiny shove towards the small group waiting for him, "I'll be dismissing your guard. Don't disappointment me, Beyond."

Beyond smiled at him one last time and ran up to the group he'd played tennis with and walked up to the building with them.

Misa talked loudly and quickly to Beyond who seemed to be listening to every word coming from her fast paced mouth. L smirked and whispered to Light, "Oh my. Look what you've done."

Light laughed quietly, "Maybe I'm just the excuse…"

L blinked a couple of times filling his tray full of sweets, "That's more likely… He has been quite docile since before you arrived."

Misa continued to talk until she realized Beyond was returning to his usual corner or the cafeteria, "Where are you going?"

Beyond looked at her confused, "To eat…"

Misa shook her head and interlocked her arm with his. "No, you're my friend now, so you sit at my table, that's the social status, that's the thing to do when you have friends!"

Beyond blinked a couple of times in confusion, "Friends?" He analyzed her arm around his before flashing a timid smile.

Misa snorted in laughter, "Duh. You're my friend, you sit with me, that's how this works, get with the program!"

Beyond nodded deep in thought, "Yes, ma'am."

L smiled and sat next to Misa, "Great game, we'll get them next time."

Misa smiled and nodded in determination, "Hear that? I challenge you guys to a rematch!"

Light sat down next to Beyond, whose mind seemed to be very distracted, he smiled, "If Beyond will play with us, I'm up for it…"

Beyond blinked several times and shook his head in surprise after a cherry tomato made contact with his forehead. "Hello? Beyond? Earth to Beyond…"

L snickered, "That's kind of funny…" Light smiled softly at the joke.

"What? Did I miss something?"

Misa huffed, "Space cadet, I challenged you to a rematch tomorrow!"

Beyond nodded, "Yeah. That sounds fine."

Caspian sat on the other side of Light, "Seems the great level five graces us?"

Beyond smirked, "Misa made me do it." Misa smirked triumphantly before flashing a confident toothy grin and a lighthearted giggle.

Mello sat his tray on the other side of L, and stared at Beyond nervously, but sat down. Near approached the table very slowly, giving Beyond a wide range, he sat his tray down next to Caspian and hid behind him. Matt sat across from Near, "Here to stay, Birthday?"

Beyond sighed, "If I'm allowed. I'd like to…"

Mello watched Beyond from the corner of his eye, "As long as you don't spaz out on us, I don't see why not…"

Beyond nodded slowly a tiny smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, "I can do that…"

They all sat and ate either in comfortable silence with one another or quietly talking. Beyond sat quietly watching the cafeteria either whispering or gawking at their table. He looked down and lifted from his seat. Misa stopped him by placing a single finger over his tray, "Where are you going?"

Beyond shifted another uncomfortable glance around the room, "They're whispering… I'm going to go back to my room…"

Misa shrugged, "Let them. Who cares."

Beyond sighed softly, "I'm on a new medication, it makes me pretty tired. I have my own selfish reasons for wanting to go. Thanks anyway, Misa…"

She gave him a soft smile, "Anytime, B." He smiled softly at his new nickname and turned to leave.

Mello sighed, "Yeah. Extra recreation time outdoors pooped me out too, I'm going to hit the showers and head to bed."

Matt pouted slightly, "I guess I'll go too."

L rolled his eyes, "Don't get caught."

Matt smirked and winked at L, "If Beyond will play nice he'll play look out."

Caspian smirked, "That. Would be a sight."

Misa giggled, "I think they're cute…"

* * *

"Hey fags!" Mello and Matt glanced over their shoulders from facing the wall, showering.

Matt shot Mello a slightly panicked glance. Mello groaned, "Leave us alone, we didn't do anything wrong…"

The boy laughed, "Sure you did. Existing." He reached out to grab Mello's hair but had his wrist caught by long slender fingers.

A deep voice growled, "Very unwise course you're choosing… Recently, I've been medicated into merely a witness. However. I am not restrained, I highly suggest you apologize and mind your own business…"

Mello flinched at the voice and whispered towards Matt, "Beyond?" Matt nodded and tried not to make any eye contact all while observing the situation.

The boy laughed, but an edge of anxiety could be detected, "Yeah right, level five what, you don't scare me…"

Beyond betrayed a sinister smile, "I should…" His grip on the wrist began to tighten down like a deadly constrictor. Mello squeezed his eyes shut tightly.

"Hey… You're hurting me…" The boys boldness seemed to be losing its intensity, Matt glanced away from the boy and looked down.

"What do you think you should do to stop that pain?" Beyond's voice was laced with venom.

"I'm not saying I'm sorry to these faggots!"

"Wrong answer…"

* * *

L and Light chuckled among themselves towards the showers, Light was knocked over by a boy with a bruise already forming over his left eye, tears streamed from his eyes. L blinked a couple of times in surprise, "What was that all about?"

L held out his hand and Light shrugged and took L's hand, "Who knows… This place is full of unknown for me."

* * *

 **Review Response:**

 **I'm so glad this story has someone intrigued! I've been flirting with this idea in my mind for months now, but decided to set it aside until I became a little bolder in my writing to execute a story of this caliber...**

 **A/N: Bear the slowness, once she kicks up I promise she won't disappoint. Just wait and see what I have planed for their personal actual therapy sessions ;)**


	4. Playing the Players

Light smiled confidently and put his hand on the door handle, he froze instantly at the sound of arguing. Light pushed the door opened to an empty house, all the lights turned out but everything still intact, "Mom? Dad?" After a moment of silence, "Sayu..?"

Light heard the sound of a man's laughter, he froze again, eyes wide, "Hello?" He followed the sound of laughter into the living room. A younger looking man sat at the couch staring at a television that was hazed over with static, completely relaxed, his back to Light. Light crinkled his nose at the unfamiliar scent of a metallic undertone to the air. The young man slowly started to turn around.

* * *

"Light! Light! Wake up! Light!"

Light snapped his eyes opened and landed them on the source of the disturbance, "L?" Light blinked a couple of times, "What..?"

L breathed a sigh of relief, "I've heard you crying in your sleep… But screaming? Maybe you should talk to Mendez?"

Light blinked a couple of times in confusion, "I was..?" Light glanced up to see he was in his room, "Why am I out of bed?"

L gave him a confused stare, "I was going to ask you that very question… Light, when I finally broke into your room you were staring out the window screaming… I eased you to the ground in case you lost your bearings…"

Light's eyes suddenly stung with tears, "I… I don't know what's happening to me…"

L pulled him into his arms and smoothed his hair, "It's okay. It's alright… I'll go with you if you want…"

Light stilled slightly, "Why? We've only known each other for a day…" And seemed to relax into L's arms.

L bit his lip and looked away, _'So telling him he's been here for close to a week would be unacceptable…'_ "I don't know. I'm worried. I guess." L glanced up at the night sky through Light's window, _'So this is the extent of a DID…'_

"Will you get in trouble for being in here?" Light stared at L worriedly. Admiring the way the moonlit seemed to illuminate off of L's pale complexion.

L gave him a sideways glance, "Probably, but I can just about get away with murder with Mendez, as long as it's my only offense for the week he won't report it… Let's get you back up in your bed. Okay?"

Light nodded and climbed back into his bed, with the assistance of L, and curled into a ball, "L?" He watched L's haunched figure sulk away.

L stopped in the doorway, "Hmm?" He glanced back at Light, "What is it?"

Light smiled softly at L's silhouette and shook his head, "Never mind… Thanks for coming to help me…"

L shifted a glance around the hall and ducked back in shutting the door behind him, "Now we're both stuck." He haunched over on the end of Light's bed, "What's the problem? Anything else you need help with?"

Light sighed, "Are you always this stubborn?"

L nodded and smirked slightly, "Oh, positively so."

Light smiled slightly, "I was going to ask if you'd stay, but I didn't want you to get in trouble… But it seems you answered that…" Light moved over slightly making room for L next to him, this was not an easy feat, a twin sized bed seems much smaller when there is two.

L smirked and curled up next to Light, facing the opposite direction. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Light sighed, "About what?" Light buried his face in his pillow.

"Your nightmare…" L deadpanned, then sarcastically bit out, "But, if you prefer, the weather, we could always chat about that over a spot of tea…"

Light chuckled softly, "That was undeniably British, no matter how well you hide the accent… I came home… Home, home as in back in Japan… And, there was this guy hanging out on my couch… No one seemed to be home… When you woke me up he was turning around…" Light swallowed roughly, "Not sure why I'd be screaming though…"

L nodded, "I'm sorry…" _'When I snuck into Mendez's office and read through the files earlier this evening I made a great and terrible discovery of my friend… He is indeed hiding something, but, like I had initially deduced, he doesn't realize he's hiding it… He's a Dissociative. Putting together what Beyond told me that he saw and what Misa thought was Beyond… It can only mean one true thing. The other side to our beloved friend, is a violent sociopath. For three days, there were two black scrubs in our wing.'_

"Did you fall asleep?"

L shook his head, "Sorry, I was drifting in my own thoughts… Were you saying something?" L waited a few moments for a response, "Light?" He rolled onto his back to glance over at him. As soon as he laid on his back he was quickly snatched into a hug. L's eyes widened slightly… "Light?"

Light smiled softly and closed his eyes, not speaking another word, just hugging L tightly. L furrowed his brow and returned to his thoughts, absentmindedly placing an arm around Light's shoulders. _'What is this other person like, I wonder, is he unstable? Am I safe here? I suppose these are things I should have considered, before running in here like a fool…'_ L glanced down to see Light still smiling in his slumber, L silently smirked and brushed Light's bangs away from his eyes. _'Which one is the true Light Yagami… The volatile, ruthless and violent patient that nearly took the ear off of a guard with his teeth? Or…'_ L blushed slightly when Light pressed up against him in his sleep, _'This… I much prefer this one, I never had the displeasure of meeting the other side of him… Would it be too hopeful to wish that it was a fluke? A brief moment of insanity? Maybe he'd just been through a terrible ordeal and he snapped… Though… That's probably what likely transpired in the first place… I will figure this out. When I'm less sedated…'_ L let out a deep yawn and closed his eyes, _'I'm going to be in so much trouble in the morning…'_

* * *

L sat outside of Mendez's office waiting for him to arrive, _'He arrives promptly at 6:45, every morning, before his first orders of business at 7:00. Today is Tuesday, his first order of business is usually coffee and a cigarette through an open window of his office…'_ L smirked to himself, _'They gave the troublemakers a troublemaker doctor…'_

Mendez paused in the hallway, "L?" He narrowed his eyes slightly, "What did you do?"

L shifted a nervous glance around the hall, "Can I talk to you, in private?"

Mendez sighed and unlocked his office, "Am I about to be disappointed?"

L shifted his head back and forth in debate, "A little. But, I make up for it!" He scrambled up from his crouching position.

Mendez sighed and held his door open for L, "Very well…" He shut the door behind L, "What's going on?"

L sat down and sighed, "As my nightly routine calls for it… I snuck out of my room, this should come as no surprise… However, upon my rummaging of your office in search of more candy… I heard Light last night."

Mendez sat at his desk and laced his fingers together, resting his chin on his now netted hands, "Oh? Continue."

L nodded, "Indeed. He was screaming in his sleep, slightly alarmed, I… Might have broken into his room…"

Mendez sighed, "And?"

L shifted a glance around, "He was having a night terror…"

"How do you know?" He pulled a pen and some paper from his desk drawer.

L gave him a serious stare, "He was standing, staring out his window, eyes open, streaming tears, screaming…"

Mendez stared at him a little disturbed and started making notes, "I'm to assume you stayed with him then?" L nodded silently. Mendez sighed, "Alright. I understand. Did anything else happen of note?" L shook his head. Mendez nodded, "Uh huh… Well. Let's hope Raito seeks help for this, unfortunately, I cannot force treatment until it affects his wellbeing or the wellbeing of the other patients, he's deemed competent until proven otherwise."

L looked down and sighed, "I broke the rules…"

Mendez sighed and nodded, "In exchange for information, you know what you did was wrong, but in light of the events, I understand why you stayed… That would have been a hard decision."

L smirked slightly, and stood up, "Well. I should see to my morning routine then…"

Mendez smiled and nodded, "Thank you, for telling me, L." L nodded and walked out of the door.

L stepped out of the door and smiled softly at Light who was reading in the light of the window. Light glanced up and smiled softly at him, "Morning."

L sat next to him, "Indeed, how'd you sleep?"

Light blushed slightly when the memory of waking up this morning passed by, "Uh, good." L raised his eyebrows slightly and smirked. _'Awkward… I woke up cuddling you for god's sake… What's worse is you were staring at me when I woke up… How do you expect me to react to that… I was just going to try and forget it…'_ L gave him a tiny smile that only deepened Light's blush, _'Get it together, Light! Jeez, he was just being nice because you had a nightmare…'_

L opened his mouth to speak but shut it again, _'What would the appropriate thing be to say right now? Hey, don't worry about waking up to cuddling? I liked it?'_ L furrowed his eyebrows and glanced up at Beyond who was shuffling himself from the hall with his hands in his pockets, L smirked, _'Plausible distraction!'_ "Good morning, Beyond."

Beyond glanced up from the floor and raised an eyebrow, his voice held hesitation, "Uh… Morning? L?" L frowned slightly, _'Note to self: make more of an effort to be a little more casual around the others… His hesitation was obvious that I don't normally speak with him in the mornings… No time like the present I suppose…'_

Beyond shifted an uncomfortable glance over to the couch and shuffled towards it, "Hey. I'm going to go talk to him." _'Time to test the waters…'_ L placed his hand on Light's knee and gave a small smile. L smiled a little wider when he heard Light's breath hitch and give a hurried nod. _'He's so cute… It's criminal.'_ L stood straying himself towards the couch and sat a safe distance from Beyond, "Enjoying the freedom?"

Beyond shook his head slightly, "Not really… Now I'm not sure what to do with myself…"

L frowned slightly, "I see… Hmm."

Beyond cracked a knowing smile and leaned close to L, whispering, "Don't use me as a distraction from your crush again, 'kay?"

L chuckled softly, whispering back, "Your powers of observation haven't dulled in that time…"

Beyond smiled and glanced back at Light, "Don't assume I'll play fair, either."

L rolled his eyes, "Friendly competition?"

Beyond crinkled his nose, "That's pretty messed up. Deal."

Light cleared his throat, directly behind them, visibly startling both of them, "What are you two whispering about?"

Beyond leaned his head back on the couch staring straight up at Light, he gave a world class charming smile, "You." Light blushed brightly, Beyond smirked at his blush, "And that adorable blush of yours… You'll drive a man crazy with that…"

L sighed, _'Beyond always was stiff competition… And, right out the gate… I forget how easily being forward comes to him… Only he could make being forward, attractive… Damn borderlines…'_

Light pulled his eyes away from the ensnaring gaze of Beyond, "Well. Now that I've reached my quota of embarrassment for one morning…" Light ducked away to a safe distance and tried to refocus his mind, _'What just happened?'_

* * *

Light's mind ran circles after placing himself between Mello and Misa, both seemed like safe choices, considering the events earlier. _'Hang on… If I'm grasping this right… I might just be grasping at thin air… They are in an asylum, after all… But, if I'm reading my situation right… They're both interested in me?'_ A light blush crept up on his cheeks, _'L… Last night, then Beyond this morning? This can't be seriously happening… Oh god! What if I'm in here for erotomania…'_ Light shuddered. Misa blinked a couple of times and nudged Light, "Are you alright?"

Light looked up from his tray and smiled, "Yeah. Just thinking, sorry."

Misa smiled softly, "It's okay. If you ever need someone to talk to, you come to Misa!"

Light nodded with a faint smile, "Thanks, Misa, I'll keep that in mind. Maybe we can talk a little when we go outside today?"

Misa nodded, "Of course! I'm here for you! Light is Misa's best friend!" She looked up at a table full of stares, "Well, one of them!" She giggled lightheartedly.

* * *

The day seemed to progress much faster than the previous. Light was anxious at this point to speak with Misa, the odd behavior of L and Beyond had driven him into speaking with Matt, Mello and Near. They seemed… Less crazy.

Mendez came out of his office slipping a light coat on, "Whose ready to go out? I know I am." He blinked at the now empty room and chuckled, "Oh, boys…"

Light sighed as he slipped his sweatshirt hoodie over his head, _'Even if that is the situation… They both fascinate me… Who would I choose… Would I have to choose?'_ Light hung his head and slapped his own hand onto his forehead, _'Since when am I a player?!'_

He rounded the corner to see Beyond leaning on the wall next to his door, arms folded mindlessly rocking his foot on his heel while seemingly lost in thought. _'What I wouldn't give to see what he's thinking… On second thought… For my own sanity, I might not want to know…'_ Light cleared his throat startling Beyond slightly out of his own musings, "Hey, we are still playing tennis right?"

Light smiled softly, _'Oh good… His intentions were actually innocent…'_ "Yeah. Some big talk about a rematch… You're really good, where did you learn?"

Beyond sighed and rocked himself off the wall, "I was raised by a television set… Not literally, but my mom worked a lot… I don't begrudge her, she was doing what she had to do to feed me… I… Kind of miss her, you know?"

Light sighed, "I bet. I was lucky… My mom was always home, always so invested in me and my sister. And, when my dad wasn't working, he spent every waking minute with us. I miss them, too."

Beyond nodded, putting his hands in his pockets, "Sounds nice. I bet they're great people."

Light nodded with a slight smile, "They are…" He froze at the sound of a deep voice in the back of his mind, _'… **Were** …'_ His face began to go pale.

Beyond stopped and raised an eyebrow, "Are you alright?" Beyond furrowed his brow in concern when Light's expression didn't automatically change back to his usual smile. "Light?" Light started to breathe heavily and started to feel lightheaded, before he knew it, Light found himself being caught by Beyond by the arm and braced on his back. He stared up into Beyond's eyes as his own started to water. _'Red?'_ Beyond sighed and lifted him up, "Maybe outside isn't the best idea for you… Do you want me to take you to the nurses station?"

"No!" Light cleared his throat and sighed, "No, I'm alright. I'm sorry… Sometimes, that happens." Beyond set him down and helped him steady himself, "I think the fresh air would do me good…"

Beyond nodded, "You sure?" Beyond narrowed his eyes slightly, _'Light… Please don't lie to me…'_

Light nodded and stood on his own, "Thanks… For catching me." _'He's fast…'_

Beyond gave a tiny innocent smile with a careless shrug, "Anyone would have…"

Light smirked, "But, not everyone, would have succeeded."

Beyond blushed slightly, "There are few things I'm proud of. My reflexes are one of them…"

Light smiled, "What else?" They walked outside together.

Beyond shrugged, "I've never been submissive… Well… Willingly." Light laughed. "And, I've always thought myself quite observant."

Light smiled, _'How much has he observed?'_ "What else?"

Beyond rolled his eyes and gave Light a playful nudge, "You'll just have to get to know me better if you want those answers…" A tiny smirk played along his lips.

They reached the tennis court where L and Misa awaited their arrival. Misa waved excitedly, Beyond smiled at her and waved. L's eyes narrowed, "What happened?"

Light smiled, "Just got a little light headed. That's all, I'm fine."

L frowned, "Perhaps we should reschedule our rematch for when you're feeling a little better, I would hate to take advantage of that… Or rather… Misa would, I'd play anyway."

Misa chuckled, "That's okay. Light, let's go sit and relax and enjoy the fresh air, let these two hash out whatever static is between them, we can watch." She sent Light a wink. Light smirked and nodded. Misa dragged Light to a nearing bench and sat properly with her legs crossed like a lady, "So. What's up? You seemed pretty distracted today…"

Light sighed, "Can you promise not to talk to anyone about this?" Misa nodded and leaned in, eyes wide with interest and curiousness. Light sighed, "I think… Now please, if I'm wrong, tell me. I think that both L and Beyond have a thing for me…"

Misa glanced over at the two competitively playing basketball against each other. "Light… I also made similar promises. But I can tell you, that I don't think you're wrong in that statement…"

Light stared at her for a moment a little taken back, "Oh… I was hoping I was…"

Misa sighed, "In one hand, you have L, sweet, kind of awkward, quirky… Overall, pretty distrusting of everyone around him… He seems to have taken to you faster than anyone else he's been around…" Misa looked at Light, "In the other, you have the daring, more worldly, mysterious, Beyond. He's never bothered talking to anyone, but maybe the exceptions being, L and Caspian… and then, you came around and… Well… Look at him now." They both looked up to the boys who seemed to be plastered with permanent smiles as they played.

Light sighed, "What do I do?"

Misa sighed, "As your friend. I can't tell you who you should consider romantically… Mainly because, Misa is jealous!" She shouted in mock scorn. She laughed lightheartedly, "But in all seriousness… You should go with the one who truly wins your heart and mind… I think, L would treat you better… But, I think you'd be the best thing for Beyond… But, in the long term, neither of them would be any good for you. Neither of them are ever leaving here, Light. They're both convicted murderers."

Light stared at her in shock, "Wait… L?"

Misa nodded slowly, "That's something he'd have to tell you when he's ready. Same with Beyond. Wing Six had a reputation for keeping the murderers of the asylum until the three youngest came. Beyond used to be in the basement with the other level fives… Until they started turning up dead… One patient, said they heard Beyond whispering to the latest suicide, just before lights out. They moved him to Wing Six because of this, and that's where he's been ever since…"

Light sighed, "So, the two I'm closest with, are murderers…"

Misa smirked, "Three. Caspian offed five people before he was subdued with enough sedatives to topple a horse."

Light stared up at Caspian who calmly sat beneath the willow of the yard reading his book with a small smile. "Seriously?! So… Why aren't they in black scrubs like Beyond?"

Misa shrugged, "Their intended targets were eliminated… They went docile after. Caspian, from rumor, was in black scrubs for four years before they reduced his risk factor. L was in them for a year. Beyond up until very recently, was violent towards anyone who came too close… But, he didn't come that way. He was originally in red. But he cut his doctor, he left a nasty scar along his jaw. That's when he was moved to the basement…"

Light nodded processing all of this, "What's your advice then…"

Misa smiled, "Play the players. They seem to be in on it together." She winked and smirked, "I know enough about both of them to help with that…" She leaned in and whispered into Light's ear, her hand covering her mouth to shield from having her lips read. Light's eyes went wide but leaned closer.

* * *

 **Responses:**

 **Trash Lord Supreme: Very skilled deduction, I'm sending pixelated L cake to you! Nice catch!**

 **Nadiaxolos: Thank you so much! I'm so glad this story has some readers!**

 **Silvercalico: He has fallen victim to Dissociative Identity Disorder; the reasons behind that seem to still be shrouded in mystery! -bum bum bum!-**


	5. Language Barriers

A loud thud was heard with a string of curse words followed after a short silence the creaking of a heavy door was heard. Mello sighed, _'Being awfully loud tonight, L…'_

Bare feet padded down the hall. Mello widened his eyes slightly after counting the steps it took to get to the hallway end, "Oh… Fuck…"

Beyond raised an eyebrow and set down the broken needle on the nurses desk and wrote a note, _'Sorry. I stole your needle to break out of my room. I was hungry. At approximately 12:40, ten minutes after the night guard made his rounds, I short circuited the electromagnetic locking mechanism on my door lock.'_

He turned and slid against the wall towards the kitchen. He gave a slightly smirk when he heard footsteps behind him, "Not very subtle, L…"

L gave a quiet huff of laughter, "Says the guy who just swore in six different languages… Loudly, I might add..." Beyond glanced back at him with a small smile and shrugged, "What are you doing?"

Beyond ducked down below a flashlight and yanked L to the floor. "I'm hungry…"

L blinked a couple of times and smirked, "I gathered that from your note… Seriously? You're going to tattle on yourself like that?"

Beyond crept along the wall with L shortly behind him, "They count those you know… Eventually, it would turn up missing then there'd be a widespread panic. Each nurse signs the count out as they take the needles, eventually it would lead back to my room…" He shot a playful glare at L, "With someone's help I can almost bet on. Then, they'd interrogate me for something I did do, but not for the reasons they would want to pin on me…"

L smirked, "Point taken."

Beyond slinked into the kitchen and started rummaging through the refrigerator, "And, where as, I do have the patience to clean up any evidence and rearrange the refrigerator back to its original state, I don't necessarily have the time… Eventually, those sedatives will kick in, but I'm not going to tell anyone it takes until almost 2:00 to knock me out… It gives me time to think about the day… Weirdly enough, I missed my own thoughts."

L smirked and stole a piece of cake out from under Beyond's arm. "Fair enough."

Beyond pulled a jar of strawberry jam out, "Eventually, they'll wizen up to my game and switch medications on me again, thus settling me at their desired 10:00… Until then." He narrowed his eyes and pointed at L, "A little birdie is going to stay quiet…"

L happily wiggled his toes as he ate his piece of cake, "Yeah. Alright. As long as you bring me for now on when you do sneak out. Cake is way better right now, then when I'm supposed to have it."

Beyond smirked and nodded, "Can't promise it. But, if you're already out and about I don't see any harm in it as long as you don't get us caught."

L stared at Beyond, "I'm not the one who wrote a note apologizing to the nurses…"

Beyond smirked and dug his fingers into the jar, "Yeah… Never said I was sane, if I was they'd ship me off to prison in a snap. You think I'm going to act rationally? That's not likely. I will have to find a different way to break out of my room though… The needle trick hurts of you lose your footing…"

L smirked, "Hmm. What would I get in return for helping you?"

Beyond stared up at him, "What are you proposing?"

L nodded in thought running his thumb along his bottom lip, "Hmm. I'm not sure. Do I have time to think about it?"

Beyond shrugged, "The guard rounds change nightly, the only repetitive rounds occur every other week. Do you? Can you withstand the new found rush from eating cake when your not supposed to? Naughty L…" Beyond continue to lick the jam off his fingers in a suggestive manner while giving L a wink.

L blushed brightly and gave a tiny smile, "Hmm. I use cotton balls. Thin them out by spreading the cotton and then wet them down and cram them as far as you can in the lock, once the doors go to shut they impression the cotton even further into the bolt lock. It's a process, it will take four or five nights to get it right before you can use a safety pin to pop the dead bolt out, just right…"

Beyond stuck his fingers in his mouth with his eyebrows raised, "Nice." L glanced away, his cheeks still slightly red.

* * *

"Alright, as a rookie, you'll need a full tour. Wings one through four are pretty dull. Routine patients. And not really our problem, five has her own guards, you won't really need to worry about that one either other than touching base with the female guards there. Don't snicker! You can't be a pervert here!"

The young guard snapped to attention listening to the older one. "R-right! Sorry, sir!"

The older guard put his hands on his hips and sighed, "Basement levels are part of our patrol. They also have their own guards. Highly trained. Just make contact with them every other hour through radio. Wing Six… That's an oddity. We are the primary guards for them, but we usually only need to do room checks. Are you listening?"

The younger guard nodded as they pushed open the doors towards the last wing of their "round."

The older guard nodded, "These guys are real characters… Room one, his name is Nate, he keeps to himself mostly. You'll never really have to worry about him. Room two, that's Mail, he's pretty gentle, he's a good kid, he listens if you tell him to do something. Room three, his name is L. He's an escape artist, but he's harmless. To the point where the doc here tells us to just leave him be, he always returns to his room."

"Wait… His name is a letter?"

He older guard chuckled, "I'd be here too, if my name was just a letter, too. He's alright, just don't get handsy with him… Last fellow who did, got a mean kick to the side of the head. He doesn't care for personal contact unless he initiates it. So, when you come through here and room three is open. Don't panic. He's probably eating candy the doc leaves for him, watching television."

The younger guard nodded nervously, "Isn't he the kid who killed his family?

The older guard gave him a stern glare, "It's not out place to judge them, we need the patients to see us as an ally and a resource. It works easier when they like you. Room four, is empty, He was discharged some time ago, when the last doc was here. He was a sweet kid. Think his name was Allen? They all called him A, he's a detective now. Go figure, huh? He was a nice kid."

The younger guard blinked, "So, they aren't terminal here?"

The older guard shook his head, "Then, starting on the right side of the hallway, room five, his name is Miheal, he's not so bad once you get to know him…"

The younger guard smiled, "So he's an ass, you just get used to it…"

The older guard laughed, "Yeah. Room six is Caspian. He doesn't talk, from what I'm understanding he isn't deaf. But, he sure acts it. He's compliant though, he speaks through sign language, so if he waves around a lot he's trying to talk to you, he isn't being violent or disobedient. They call him, the gentle giant. Not because he's huge or anything, but his wrap sheet is enough to scare most death row inmates…"

The younger guard nodded as they came through the final doors.

The older guard went to unlock the doors but they pushed open instead, "Oh boy… Anyway, new patient in room seven, I don't know much about him, but he seems nice enough. Probably won't be here long. And then, there's room eight… He's pretty misunderstood…" They rounded the corner and he shined his flashlight down the hall, "…And loose…"

The younger guard started to fidget, "Wait… Room eight, wing six, that's… Isn't he supposed to be locked down?"

The older guard shook his head and walked down the hallway placing his hand on the doorframe, "Recently his restrictions were lifted… Guess he was on good behavior… Guess he still isn't all that good. Anyway, he's a black scrub, the only one outside of the basement… Guess some weird shit was happening to the patients around him, he got moved here. Guess the kid is crazy smart." The older guard knelt down to the electromagnetic lock, "Very smart…"

The younger guard flashed his light to room three, "Maybe they're together?"

The older guard sighed and started back down the hall, "Maybe."

His flashlight landed on Beyond who shielded his eyes, while fumbling with a sleeping L, "Awkward… New guy tour… You weren't supposed to be here for another night." Beyond lifted L bridal style and laid him in his room shutting the door behind him.

He rounded the corner and sighed, "I know, I know. I'm going. I left a note." Beyond smirked and walked past the younger guard, "Don't be so scared. We aren't that bad." Beyond walked into his room and pulled the door shut. Both guards shared a nervous laugh.

* * *

Light sat in the window reading his book. L playing chess against Near, who was visibly losing. Matt played video games and Mello watched cheering him on. Beyond had been pulled into Mendez's office to be reprimanded for breaking out of his room, though Mendez's laughter could definitely be heard.

Shouting from down the hall could be heard, with a distinct scream of a nurse followed by, "Stop him!"

Guards rushed into the wing and quickly secured the exits. Caspian came running out of the hall, he started to frantically sign to the guards. "Target is hostile." To that, Caspian's face reflected pure terror. Some of the guards readied their tazers.

With quiet but confident footsteps Light pushed through the guards and hugged Caspian around the chest tightly, holding his arms in place. Deep frantic breaths could be heard, but were starting to slow down. Light could feel Caspian's head hit his shoulder, not hard, but quickly. His eyes widened when he felt the warmth of tears through his shirt. "It's okay. No one wants to hurt you."

Caspian started to relax and released his clenched fists and deep shuddered breaths were heard, _'Is he crying?'_ Light wrapped his arms around him protectively. _'He's shaking...'_ Blood started to drip down Caspian's arm and drip off of his fingertips making small drops on the ground.

Mendez was watching from the doorway of his office, "Back up, give them some room!" The guards backed up slowly as the nurse came around the hall corner holding a bandage to her forehead.

Beyond's nurse came into the hall and stopped instantly, "Whoa…"

Beyond walked up to Caspian and held his hand up, his palm facing towards Caspian. Caspian reached out, holding his arm straight out and placed his palm against Beyond's. Beyond interlaced their fingers and started signing with his left hand. 'Will you let my nurse look at your arm?'

Caspian nodded his head and rested his chin on Light's shoulder. Beyond nodded to his nurse as she approached them with a first aid kit she had grabbed from the office. She placed a soft hand on Caspian's shoulder and stayed silent as she unwrapped some new bandages from the wrappers.

Caspian watched her carefully and gave a tiny smile when she looked up at him and gave him a thumbs up after bandaging the wound. L hugged Caspian from behind, "You want to watch Pan's Labyrinth?" Caspian nodded quickly and released Light.

Mendez was talking to the nurse in his office, "What happened?"

She sighed, "I was drawing blood, like I do every Wednesday, he spoke and I didn't understand what he said. His tone was monotoned, so, I didn't know what he was trying to say. Before I knew it, he yanked his arm back and ran out of the room, when I tried to stop him he shoved me and I hit my head on the table. I think I was hurting him. He normally signs, I didn't understand the language he used."

L knocked on the door, "Can I have Pan's Labyrinth?" Mendez nodded as he pulled the movie from the book shelf, he always kept it on hand when the reports from Caspian's previous psychiatrist stated the movie always calmed him down when he had fits. He handed the movie to L who quickly retreated to the television. Mendez widened his eyes, _'Of course… It's in Spanish… He speaks Spanish, as his first language. He always signed and spoke English when necessary. But he speaks Spanish! That's it! He understands English but has a limited vocabulary!'_ Mendez smiled, "Thank you nurse. But, I think I will need a bilingual nurse. You can return to the main level and receive a new assignment. Thank you for all your hard work."

She nodded and stood to leave, "What language did he use?"

Mendez smirked, "I think he spoke Spanish to you."

Caspian pulled his legs up and leaned against Light who sat next to him, L smiled and started the movie and sat on the other side of Caspian. Beyond leaned on the back of the couch and watched. Caspian gave Light a smile before reaching up behind him and snagging Beyond by the shoulders and pulling him into his arms. He pinned him down with a hug.

"Cas-! Air! People…" Beyond gasped, "Humans need air!" Caspian smiled softly and released his grip slightly. Beyond took a deep breath and relaxed.

Caspian smiled at Light again and signed to him, Light smiled and ruffled Beyond's hair, "Yeah, it is softer than it looks."

Beyond gave an unamused stare at the three younger boys who laughed. L smirked, _'All this time Caspian has been staring at him… It was his hair?'_ L let out an amused huff of laughter.

Beyond smirked and stretched out across all three of their laps, "I could get used to this." L smirked and rolled his eyes and tucked his legs up to his chest. Beyond smiled at him, "Fine. Your lap wasn't good enough anyway." His smirk turned to a curious gaze when he felt Caspian grab his hand while still engrossed in the movie. Caspian had leaned his head on Light's shoulder and pulled L into a hug with his free arm.

Light smiled softly and played with Beyond's hair. He watched the movie play and glanced down at Beyond who was smiling at him. Light gave a small smile back, _'Yeah… I guess it could be worse.'_ Light rested his head against Caspian's.

Matt, Mello and Near all sat in front of the couch, respectively, engrossed in the new movie they'd never seen.

Mendez watched the boys from his doorway and glanced back at his personal phone as it began to ring. He sat down and answered, "Doctor Rasul Mendez." After a brief moment, "Will you please hold?" He stood up and shut his door before returning to the call. "I'm sorry, you were saying you're his sister? What can I do to help?" After listening to the other end, "I see. Well, as protocol states, I cannot advise you to do that, I'm not sure if he's truly stable, he's only been here for about a week and he just recently started responding to treatments." He listened to the irate female, "I understand that Miss Yagami. But until I can fully assess –" He stared at his phone, "…She hung up on me…"

* * *

 **Responses:**

 **Trash Lord Supreme: Of course. Lots of tea for that prediction as well... And I'll give you a strawberry if you can guess what will trigger his next psychosis spell! And no. It actually isn't Sayu.**


	6. Enter: Kira

Mendez smiled at the group who were all innocently waving at him, "Just… Stay out of trouble, I won't be able to persuade them to let this happen again if you get into trouble." He put his hat on and strolled through the halls carrying his briefcase.

L sighed, "Well… Mello… You got your wish, the doors are open for the night. With the exception of the main doors, what's first?"

Mello surveyed the hall, "Yeah. They left us with plenty of snacks and movies… However… I think… Truth or dare!"

Matt rolled his eyes and everyone stared at each other, "Well…" Beyond bit his lower lip, "Why the fuck not."

Mello smiled at him, "Look, if Beyond is willing to play, no one else has any excuses!"

Beyond shrugged, "You could have picked a worse game…"

They all sat in a circle in front of the television, "Well…" L drawled, "This was Mello's idea… Suppose he could go first."

Mello thought for a moment, "L, Truth or dare?"

L stared at him with narrowed eyes, "Dare."

Mello raised his eyebrows and smirked, "Kiss Beyond."

Beyond snapped his head up, "Wait. What?!" L turned beet red remembering the previous night's engagements he'd had with Beyond. Beyond glanced back at L.

L sighed and leaned forward and kissed Beyond's cheek. _'Okay. That wasn't so bad. Right. Way less awkward than his trade for information of how to break out of his room…'_

Mello groaned, "Weak!"

Beyond cleared his throat, "You weren't very specific. Deal with it."

Near smiled, "In my vast research of personality disorders, I've stumbled upon numerous texts that have suggested that Borderlines, are the best lovers of all, with the exception of few. I'd like to witness a real kiss." He gave Beyond a devious smile, "Light. Truth or dare?"

Light smiled slightly, "Uh, truth?"

Near smirked, "What was your home like?"

Light shrugged, "It was a town in the Kanto region of Japan. I guess, I had a normal life, a loving mother, devoted father. Annoying sister… I went to university…" Light crinkled his brow trying to remember his families faces.

L sighed, "That's good, Light." L glanced up to him he was still deep in thought. "Light?" Light shook his head and smiled. L smiled back and sighed, _'Anything to do with his past brings him dangerously close to a personality switch… That may be a problem, one I need to address before that happens again.'_

Matt sighed, "Beyond. Truth or dare."

Beyond smiled and leaned back on his hands, "Dare."

Matt grinned evilly, "Let's see the best kiss you've got. I dare you to kiss L, with the best kiss you can muster." Mello laughed and high fived Matt.

Beyond rolled his eyes and slid himself towards the middle of the circle and beckoned L with a single finger. L blushed slightly and scotched himself forward. Beyond smirked seductively at L and gently bit his own bottom lip. L watched him with wide eyes. Beyond tilted his head slightly and gently caressed L's jawline with the tip of his thumb before gently grasping his chin and leaning in pressing their lips together. His other hand was buried into L's hair pulling him in closer. L could feel Beyond's tongue gently brush against his bottom lip. L closed his eyes and parted his lips, he sighed happily at the gentle caress of Beyond's tongue, _'Admittedly, Beyond really is a phenomenal kisser…'_ Beyond leaned forward deepening the kiss, gently playing a game of dominance against L's own tongue. ' _To my disadvantage, he's clearly more experienced…'_ Beyond smiled in the embrace and departed his lips from L, who seemed to frown slightly.

All the onlookers stared in awe, Mello coughed slightly, "That. Uh, what was that?!"

Matt blinked a couple times, "Beyond, I dare you to kiss me too!"

Beyond laughed quietly, "You can't assault someone like L with a rough make out, it has to be gentle and kind, like him." Beyond shot L a quick wink, making him blush more and glance away as he slid himself back between Caspian and Mello.

His eyes fell back onto Light who had the same perplexed stare on his face that he had when asked about his home. _'Shit. I clearly lack the time that I would need to be more tactful about this...'_ L stood up and grabbed Beyond by the back of his shirt dragging him down the hall, "I need to talk to you."

Beyond waved at everyone else with a devious smirk, "Jeez, Lawli, it was just a kiss… If I would have known you were that easy, I would have done that a long time ago…" L pulled Beyond along the floor into his room and shut the door, "You know that doesn't lock right?" Beyond dusted his bottom off and plopped on his bed, "What's the matter?"

L sat next to Beyond, "Light… I think we may have to endure the second one again… What should we do?"

Beyond blinked a couple of times, "What? What makes you think that?"

L looked up, "Every time he thinks about his home, he gets this same perplexed and scared look on his face, like he's fighting something off, but he isn't sure he wants to fight it." L stood up, "I don't know, you're better at talking to people, I'll ask him to go talk to you. I don't care what they think…" He started to walk away but had his hand caught. L glanced back at his hand, "B?"

Beyond gently pulled L back and wrapped his arms around his waist, "Don't go… If they're going to think it… We may as well get some enjoyment from it…" He gave a sly smirk as his fingers dripped just below the waistband of L's pants.

L glanced away from Beyond's eyes, "But… What about…"

Beyond gently pushed L's shirt up and placed featherlight kisses along his waist side towards his belly button, "What? The others? I've wanted you since I met you. You and that ivory tower… The hell with the others…"

L sucked in a sharp breath with he felt Beyond's teeth graze by his hipbone. He released the breath in shuddered intervals and the feeling of Beyond's tongue. "Ah. B…"

Beyond's eyes shot up to L's hazed over eyes, "Seriously? Your hip? And your putty? Oh, this oughta be good then…" Beyond bit his bottom lip and ran his hand gently over L's stiffening erection. L threw his head back and let out a deep moan, digging his fingertips into Beyond's shoulders. He let loose a twisted grin and pulled L into his lap.

"Beyond… I'm not sure that…" L let out an airy moan at the sensation of lips on his throat.

Beyond trailed his lips from his neck up to his ear and whispered hotly, "L, are you really going to deny me?" He gently bit his earlobe and pulled slightly, "I'll stop if you want." L silently shook his head. Beyond smirked and ran his hands up L's back.

L arched his back in an attempt to escape the cold fingertips, accidentally rubbing his groin into Beyond's. L choked back a pleasured whine. Beyond bit his lip and captured L's lips once again, resting his hands on the small of his back.

Leaning into the kiss he slowly trailed his fingers into the back of L's pants before a loud crash was heard. Beyond pulled back abruptly and growled while narrowing his eyes, "You've got to be kidding me…"

"Run! Get ready to shut his door!" Mello ran down the hall with Light not far behind him and closing the gap, frighteningly fast. Matt ran behind them but not too far. Mello ducked into Light's room before yelping and dodging a fast punch, "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" He ducked underneath another punch coming from the opposite hand, "Holy shit! He's ambidextrous!"

Mello dove out of Light's room and Matt slammed the door shut. Matt held the door shut against a flurry of enraged slams, "Now, Caspian!"

A loud buzzer rang out and a red light flashed over Light's door. Matt slid down the door and took a deep breath, flinching occasionally at the onslaught of furious pounding on the door.

Both L and Beyond ran up to Matt and Mello, "What the fuck was that!"

Near walked up to the others holding Caspian's hand carefully, "…Kira…"

Caspian nodded silently and started signing. 'Mello asked about his home, what his family was like, then he asked him about his school, he was only curious, because, he wants to see Japan one day…' Caspian looked down.

Near sighed, "He went berserk. He went really pale, started breathing funny then before we knew it… Well… Caspian, L is very skilled at first aid. Please show him your hand…"

The pounding from Light's room never stopped, only seemed to intensify. Caspian held his hand up slowly to reveal a pen embedded into it. L slowly touched his hand, sucking in a sharp breath through his teeth, "Yeah… That's going to require more than first aid…"

Beyond brushed passed the group and kicked the nurses office open, with one strong kick to the handle, and picked up the phone. Matt followed him, "Who are you calling?"

Beyond shifted a glance at him, "Doctor? We might have an issue…"

Matt nodded and walked back to the group, "He's calling Mendez. We're probably going to be in trouble." He took a deep breath and huffed his fiery bangs away from his eyes.

L sighed, "I doubt it… He's a DID, and an unmedicated one at that. I read Mendez's notes on him, until he could find the trigger and gauge the reactions he couldn't put him on any medications and treat the real problem rather than the symptoms… Lulling us into submission isn't his objective, he actually wants to help…"

Mello raised an eyebrow, "DID?"

Beyond stepped out of the office, "Dissociative Identity Disorder… Also, Mendez said not to remove the pen. He's on his way." Beyond walked over to Caspian and walked him over to the couch, "Caspy… You know that the person who stabbed you, is not Light, right?" Caspian nodded. "Good, then you know, the real Light, would never do anything to hurt you, right?" He nodded once again. "And, you know, that the real Light, very much likes you, but like everyone here, he's sick. He needs help, that's why he's here…" Caspian nodded again and rested his head on Beyond's shoulder and L sat on the other side of him and wrapped him in a soft hug.

L sighed, _'Caspian is a genius. His IQ sits around 170, however, his social skills is that of a eight year old. He has his lucid moments in social interactions, that continue to wow me to this day, in the six years he's been here. Nevertheless, socially, he's a child… Perhaps, that's what is the most terrifying about him. He's as strong as an oxen, but as gentle as a dove. Smarter than most of the world… But, when the world tries to interact with him… He runs like a little boy. I feel bad for him, really… The world is full of his greatest fears. Which is just about everything. And, he's trapped in the most dangerous wing for that…'_

* * *

 **Response:**

 **Trash Lord Supreme: Eh. Not quite the mark. It's okay. L strawberries never go bad :D**

 **Also, thank you to everyone who has favorited and followed!**


	7. Dance of Dominance

Mendez sat across from a now restrained Kira, he sighed heavily at the defiant gaze of a murderer, "You remind me of someone we both know…"

Kira's gaze intensified, "Don't patronize me."

Mendez poured some aromatic coffee from his home country, "I assure you. That was not my intention." He glanced up and smirked slightly, "Do you enjoy coffee? I can uncuff one hand and you can join me in a bit of coffee, imported in from Turkey… Kira you strike me as a man with refined taste."

Kira shifted his glance to the inky sky outside, "Is this a ploy?"

Mendez shook his head, "I assure you, you'd be drinking from the same carafe. No tricks, not manipulations… You see, until you play nice with me… I have all of eternity." Mendez gave a smug smile.

Kira nodded shortly, "Indeed…" His voice carried venomously.

Mendez's smile turned genuine as he undid the restraint for one hand, "So tell me Kira… Who are you?"

Kira smirked devious, "That's the million dollar question… Now isn't it? I'm the lie living for a scared little boy. Couldn't handle the pressures of his life. Pathetic. So, he pretended to be someone else…" Kira's smile widened.

* * *

Kira sat in a chair staring blankly at the wall refusing to give any of the other timid makes the gratification of being noticed, _'That one though… He doesn't seem to be afraid of me… He's…'_ Kira crinkled his nose as he started at L, _'Curious…'_ He struggled slightly against the straight jacket around his torso.

Beyond walked by, holding Kira's gaze as he passed towards Mendez's office, _'Most definitely aggressive… What's the matter little alpha? Threatened?'_ Kira let a sinister smile betray itself, _'What was his name again… Right, Beyond. So, the question is… If I topple the hierarchy, would they follow me as unquestionably? They seem afraid of him as well… So, who is the ringleader..?'_ Kira smirked to himself glancing over to the group, _'Could it be, they aren't led? Too easy…'_

* * *

Beyond flopped in the seat across from Mendez with a slight growl. Mendez looked up, "What's the matter, Beyond? If you don't want to be here, you can always opt out, it's just an optional appointment, it gives everyone a chance to speak with me about their concerns of our new level five patient."

Beyond chewed on his thumb's second knuckle, "No. I don't like him. Arrogant prick. I will find a way to revert him."

Mendez smiled earnestly, "My, that's quite the declaration. Alright. So, let's talk about that then. What do you think would revert him?"

Beyond pulled his knuckle from his mouth, "I don't know… But, I know, I don't like this… "Kira."

Mendez sighed, "So your motives? Is it another dominant personality that you dislike?"

Beyond snapped a glare at him, "I dislike Kira... I much prefer the submissive Light..."

Mendez nodded, "I'm positively sure that you're not the only one who dislikes him… Beyond… I shouldn't have to say this…"

Beyond stood up and shook his head, "I won't kill him, but psychological warfare is NOT out of the question."

Beyond reemerged from Mendez's office and smirked at Kira with a smug nod. Kira narrowed his eyes and shifted his glance else where. Only to have Beyond's eyes lock with his again. Beyond betrayed a sinister smile. Kira scoffed and looked in a different direction, only to have Beyond stalk into his field of vision again, each time growing closer. Kira shut his eyes tightly and grimaced, _'Oh. He wants to play like that then.'_ Kira opened his eyes and Beyond was no where to be seen. Kira looked around blinking a couple times having expected to have Beyond really in his personal space. His eyes widened and he let out a low growl at the sensation of fingertips against the back of his neck.

Beyond leaned in trailing his fingertips along the soft skin of Kira's neck, "Don't fuck with me. I'm a level five for a reason, darling…"

Kira gritted his teeth, "I'm no ones... Darling."

Beyond snagged Kira's throat loosely and pulled his head back, "You'll be mine if you continue down this path." He released his neck and retreated a few feet in time for a nurse to round the corner, she gave Beyond a pleasant smile and waved. She beamed when he returned the gesture.

Beyond turned his attention back to Kira, "I know the inner workings of this building better than her staff. I know where to be and when to be there. Consider your course very wisely… I'm a dangerous enemy…"

Kira smiled deviously, "So if I play nice…"

Beyond returned his smirk, "I won't end you. But no. I can't let you run freely… Not while you think you can out maneuver me on my home turf." Kira snarled slightly. Beyond leaned in close resting his forehead on Kira's with a haphazard snarl in return. "You're fiery… I like that. Initially, I was only interested in you because of L… But, now, I'm very interested…" Beyond mock snapped at Kira's lips. "Careful who you play with little Kira… My fire burns… I'll have you gagged and sobbing in your room…" Beyond snapped his fingers around Kira's jaw at Kira's smirk, "But, I think, we could make a game of this…"

The group leaned in carefully straining to hear what was being said. L sighed and watched the two of them talking from the window, he hugged his knees to his chest and gently bit the tip of his thumb. Caspian sat next to him and signed, 'I don't think we can trust Beyond.'

L sighed and glanced back over to Beyond, "I don't think he'd let him free, if anything he probably sees him as competition, we both know how Beyond feels about competition…"

Caspian nodded taking this in, then signed again pulling L's attention back to him, 'I'm sorry. If I would have known I would have stopped him. But, I have an interesting theory. Previously, it seemed to be the color red, not any color, most specific.'

L raised an eyebrow, "What? What kind of red then, like our scrubs?"

Caspian shook his head and tilted his head with a sweet smile, "Blood." L blinked a couple of times and Caspian began signing again, 'After he stabbed me he looked like he was…' Caspian paused and thought about it, 'Remorseful. He seemed to be displeased with the fluid, I believe we should try to use Beyond's eye color to our advantage, it's the closest we'll get to that color without harming anyone.'

L thought about it, "I see… So, this one is indeed, the manifestation."

Caspian tilted his head and crinkled his brow, and started to sign, but was cut off by Beyond's movements. Beyond smirked and released Kira and snapped a couple of times, L trailed behind him giving Kira only a simple side glance. "Come on guys…"

Kira raised his eyebrows, _'I see… It's not a simple leader, it's a chain of command so to speak… Who ever controls one of them in turn will control all of them… No long on the blonde I stabbed, not likely he'd trust me at all… I already chased the other blonde… I could control him through fear…'_ Kira's eyes narrowed in sadistic pleasure at L's longing stare, _'Though… Lust is far more powerful… Perhaps, I need to heed the gentler side of this soul... He will be easier to manipulate if the other can get closer to him... Sounds like I'll have to take the back seat before I can take the wheel permanently.'_

Caspian tugged on Beyond's arm, Beyond casted back a glance, "What's up, C?"

Caspian pulled his arm harder this time then flinching at the pain in his hand, Beyond sighed and stopped, Caspian nodded then signed to him, 'Your eyes. I think your eyes can see through this manifestation. The color, I previously watched Light stare into your eyes stopping a personality swap, I am inclined to believe it is the color.'

Beyond shifted a stare away from Caspian, "What do I care who is here…"

Caspian sighed, "Why wouldn't you? Don't you like Light?"

Beyond's gaze fell on Caspian and his voice, "I do. But it hardly matters to me."

Caspian impatiently shifted his weight, and signed, 'Light likes you. Not like a friend, he's attracted to you. So, if you want to play the angles on L, it would hurt him more to take what L likes. Yes?'

Beyond smirked, "Caspian… No one gives you nearly enough credit… You're a manipulative little thing… What do you get out of this… Isn't L your friend?"

Caspian sighed and signed, 'You and Light are also my friends, this is for the greater good. We want Light, not this Kira. Please Beyond? I'm sure with your cunning and ruthless nature you could have him reverted by the morning… If need be I will be your pawn. Move me about. Any means necessary.' Caspian gave him a stern stare before brushing passed him and catching up with L in the cafeteria.

Beyond smirked, _'Interesting… A interesting game you play… Caspian.'_ Beyond smiled back at their hallway before being pulled from his thoughts. "I know that smile… You're up to something… Hey! Where's Light?" Misa glanced around the hall looking for him.

Beyond put his hands in his pockets, "Where indeed…" He chuckled darkly, _'Let's play… Kira…'_

Misa sighed and followed Beyond into the cafeteria, "Wait, Beyond… Can I talk to you?"

He stopped and stared at her, "I'm the ever popular one today… What?"

Misa sighed, "Do you actually like Light?"

Beyond smiled at her concern, "Yes." _'Truthfully, I do, I LIKE everyone… But, oh, sweet Misa… I know what your aiming at. And the answer is no… I don't feel that anymore… That died with her…'_ Beyond gave her a playful nudge, "Let's grab some food, hmm?"

Misa looked up and smiled, "You got it! I knew they were exaggerating when they said all levels fives were heartless sociopaths." Beyond smiled and rolled his eyes.

A group of patients watched the two of them converse with narrowed eyes, one girl scoffed, "Look at her… Carrying on with a black scrub like that's okay…"

One boy smiled, "Let's take care of it then…"

A couple of boys stood up and walked over to the table that Misa was seated at, "Hey babe, why not ditch the crazed psychopath, and sit with some real men." His sidelong glanced landed on Beyond who was white knuckling his fork.

He leaned on the table and smirked arrogantly, Misa looked up to him and sighed, "But, they are my friends and Misa, NEVER leaves her friends. And... No offense, no lasting relationships other than friendships could ever come of being here... This is an asylum after all... You're all crazy."

He rolled his eyes, "For what? The only one who might get out over there is the NEET down there." Matt hung his head slightly and poked at his food. "I'm very interested in you –" His voice fell short at the sight of another flash of black, he glanced back at Beyond who was smirking smugly.

Kira smirked with his arms around both younger male's shoulders, "I believe the lady said no…"

Mendez watched carefully from the kitchen with the guards posted around him.

Misa looked up, "Light!"

Kira raised his eyebrow and smiled, "Right... As I was saying, I think it's best you don't provoke the territorial nature of Beyond and myself… She refused you. Sorry…" He leaned in to the boy with green scrubs, "You aren't dangerous enough. Therefore… Not good enough. Run along, before I get put back in the jacket over something this trivial."

Misa's breath caught and she looked down and muttered towards Beyond, "That isn't Light… Is it…" Beyond shook his head with an amused smirk.

Misa sighed, "Beyond…" He looked up at her watery eyes, "I want my Light back…" Beyond raised his eyebrows and his breath hitched slightly, _'God damnit… Don't do it… Don't make the pun…'_

L smirked, "A world without Light would be dark…" Beyond bit his bottom lip, _'Damnit, L!'_ He choked back some snickers.

Beyond smirked and stood putting a hand in his pocket, "Kira, my man. Let us discuss an endeavor of which we both benefit…" Kira raised an eyebrow and walked next to Beyond out of the cafeteria.

* * *

 **Responses:**

 **Electroma89: Thank you so much for reading and enjoying! I'm usually very mean to Misa in my fics, this was kind of my apology to her as a character, because if we break Misa down for the woman she was... She really wasn't that bad, she just had it bad for a prick. I'm glad you like my Misa, don't worry. She becomes very important later on. Right now, she's kind of minor, and pretty much when Kira is amiss she keeps her distance. But, don't worry. Light is coming back. And Misa becomes a very important part of the story.**

 **Trash Lord Supreme: Yes! Very close! Yes, Kira... We will find he's much craftier than he appears. Manipulating every person around him... What does he have planned I wonder... -smirks-**

 **Midnight Rising: Thank you so much! I can't wait until I can start unleashing my more entangling plans on this fic. I personally love watching my own stories unfold, I'm glad you enjoy it as well.**

 **As always! Thank you for the favorites and follows!**


	8. Red?

Beyond stopped in front of Light's room, "I'd feel safer if we did this where I could potentially lock you back in the box." Beyond smirked at Kira's reaction of rolling his eyes. Beyond raised an eyebrow, "If you think I'm going to walk in there first… You're sorely mistaken. I trust you about as far as Near could throw you…"

Kira smirked and walked into the room first, "What's your propos –" Kira turned around to scarlet eyes in close proximity to his own.

"I know your game. I've played it. I can make it better. But, you'll have to play nice with me if you think I'll allow it to proceed." Beyond slowly backed Kira up to the wall, he gave a manic grin and placed his arms on either side of Kira's head against the wall. Earning a low growl in return of the dominant display. He leaned in a whispered closely to Kira's ear. "I won't be outdone. You're dangerous… I like it. But, I want MY Light back."

Kira released a shuddered breath and yanked his head away from Beyond's lips. "Oh? YOUR Light?"

Beyond gave a smug nod and backed up a little, "Oh yes. They're all mine. And, I'm a poor exemplary person, for the sharing aspect of having friends." His grin widened, "The only one I won't say I can control is you… Kira…" His grin sharpened to a sadistic smile, "What was it like? Killing your family, I wonder… Did they cry? Scream? Beg?" Beyond turned around sharply pinning Kira to the wall by the shoulders with a menacing stare. "Don't you dare look away from me. You're a dominate person, are you not? Look me in the eye and tell me!"

Kira shot a murderous glare into Beyond's eyes, "Go to hell."

Beyond started to giggle loosely, "Been there. Got the t-shirt… Well, Kira? What was it like? Did you smile when they wept? Did you witness the lifeblood of humanity in their fear?"

Kira narrowed his eyes slightly, he broke the stare and took a shaky breath, "Stop." His voice teetered on trembling.

Beyond leaned in closely to Kira's lips, "No. You want to challenge me? You'll do it on my terms. What was it like? I heard when they found you… You were covered in their blood, sobbing incoherently… Was it warm? When it dried did it flake from your skin? Like a shell of reality being peeled back?"

Kira averted his eyes from the man in front of him and began to pale as his memories started to piece together every detail. "I said stop!" Kira snarled and shot his eyes back.

Beyond leaned a little closer, _'Can you handle the flame, Kira?'_ "L may have been the first here, coming in at the early age of thirteen, but I was the third… And, oddly enough, the seventh. Think about that. I met Caspian in the darkest corners of this world… He was my only friend for four years." A deep purring chuckle, "Can you do math? Kira?" Beyond lips made a ghost of a graze against Kira's. "I've been here for seven years… I don't think you'd last more than two… Before you finally cracked… I'll let you in on a little secret. I'm playing the system, they let me off my leash, I spend a comfortable time in freedom, before I act irrationally again, thus creating the illusion of a setback in my treatment… I've sanely avoided jail time for close to four years."

Kira glared at Beyond, _'So I'm not playing against a lost soul, a sick mind… I'm playing with a true psychopath.'_ Kira smirked slightly, _'Very well… Beyond… My turn. I may not be able to lull you with sweet nothings… But lust. A Borderline's kryptonite…'_ Kira leaned forward and pressed an aggressive kiss against Beyond. _'Your flame… Indeed, intense… But, I, too, burn and consume.'_

Beyond yanked back and smirked deviously, "Not smart." Beyond lifted Kira up by the neck against the wall with a harsh glare, "I'm submissive to no one."

Kira grinned, _'All according to plan…'_ He averted his eyes, "Oh… I wasn't trying to have you submit…" Kira glanced back at him, a well practiced pout, appearing apologetic… And, so vulnerable.

Beyond's stare wavered and he dropped Kira. Kira closed his eyes with a slight smirk, _'Almost too easy… He'll be a difficult task to maintain… But, if I can keep him in the dark long enough…'_

Beyond stared down to Kira with menacing eyes, he squatted down in front of him and grabbed either side of his head and made direct eye contact, _'He's a skilled manipulator… I hope you're right, Caspian… I need to ditch this one before he figures me out too quickly…'_

Kira averted his eyes, feeling a slight stir within himself, **_'Red?'_** Beyond snapped, "Look at me! Don't you dare take your eyes from mine. You challenge me, then submit? I'm not buying it! Look at me! Hold my gaze, if you think you can! Because, I don't, I think you're just as submissive as your doppelgänger!"

Kira snapped his eyes back to Beyond, _'Damnit! He'll regret those words!'_

Beyond smiled darkly, "Did your mother cry? When you held the gun up to her forehead? Splattering that crimson liquid on the wall behind her? Don't think I didn't read your file…" Beyond watched Kira's gaze weaken as his eyes widened, pupils dilating, his complexion paling once again. He could feel his own features soften when the other's eyes welled with tears.

Light's lower lip quivered, his chest rose quickly and choked back sobs, threatening to pour out of him. Beyond watched a little longer, still unconvinced. "Why did you approach me the first time we talked..?"

Light looked up in horror, silent tears falling, his breath caught before he spoke, "You… Looked lonely…" Beyond let out a silent breath of relief and pulled Light into a tight hug. Light clung to Beyond tightly and cried quietly into his shoulder, "What's happening to me?" He managed in between breaths.

Beyond remained silent as the others slowly approached the door timidly. L peeked into the room and slowly padded into the room crouching next to the others, "Is he?" Beyond only responded with a quiet nod.

Light buried his face into Beyond's shirt, "Who did I hurt?"

L raised his eyebrows, "What makes you think you did?"

Beyond shot L a cold glare, "Don't treat him like an idiot."

Light sighed heavily and sat back against the wall staring up at that ceiling, tugging at his own shirt apprehensively, "I'd only be in this if I hurt someone."

Beyond rested a hand on Light's knee, "It's alright, he doesn't hold it against you. He understands."

Light glanced to the others in the hall and quickly spotted Caspian's hand, "Oh god… Just go… I need some time to think and try to remember what happened… Please… Close the door on your way out."

Beyond nodded and kissed Light's forehead softly, whispering just above a murmur, "We all still love you, Light… It's okay, we all forgive you." Beyond stood up and walked out of the room without another word.

L stood and followed Beyond, turning to glance at Light once more, "Light… I –"

"Just go!" Light cried out, in both emotional agony and frustration, he crawled onto his bed and curled himself into as tight of a ball as he could make himself.

L flinched and stepped outside, closing the door as Light had requested. "What was that, Beyond?"

Beyond shrugged, "I would have killed for someone… Anyone… To tell me that." Beyond glanced down and walked into his room and shut the door.

Mello raised an eyebrow, "Tell him what?"

Shaking his head, L stared at Beyond's door, "Nothing. Let's get ready for group… Something tells me, neither of them will be joining us." L walked out towards the main room of their wing, the others in tow behind him, a discontented silence over all of them.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the delayed update, my elusive coauthor for Hush recently had some time to work on our project, so, I stole the opportunity. Ps. Never write with auto predict on... I had to edit this like three times because of its shenanigans. -huffy sigh- and there's probably still errors in it, but I'm sleepy.**

 **Responses:**

 **Trash-Lord-Supreme: Okay. Here's your strawberry! But! I won't tell you which one is right. -evil cackle-**

 **Halobyhorns273: Thank you so much! I'm so glad this story is so well recieved!**

 **SynesthesiaSymphony: You're in for a wicked mind wracking as far as pairings go... Long term, yes, you'll be correct. lol!**

 **Coolnerdgirl: Thank you! Don't worry, this story has been thought about for a long time. Abandonment or boredom is not likely for me. I'm glad you love the idea!**

 **MyNameIsBlinky: Oh, it only thickens as we progress. Expect more unexpected turns in our little crazies love lives.**


	9. B - Is for Beyond

Beyond curled himself onto his bed and hugged his own rib cage, shutting his eyes tightly, _'I'm sorry, mom… I miss you… I didn't mean it…'_

Beyond listened to the rain come down onto the roof a quiet knock was heard, he rolled over and stared at the door, "Yes?"

"Can I come in?"

Beyond closed his eyes and looked back to the wall, _'Light…'_ "Yeah, sure." Light pushed the door opened slowly and shut it behind him. Light shifted a glance around the room, various piles of books were around his room as well as numerous pictures and artworks. Light smirked slightly at the old, Polaroid instant process camera. Beyond blinked a couple of times when he felt the bed dip next to him and arms wrap around him. "Light? What are you doing?"

Light nestled his forehead at the base of Beyond's neck, "Thank you…"

Beyond turned slightly, "For what?"

Light closed his eyes and hugged Beyond a little tighter, "For helping me… And, telling me what I needed to hear."

Beyond gently pulled Light's hands loose and rolled onto his back and quietly snaked an arm around Light, "Don't mention it." He released Light's hands.

Light wrapped Beyond in a tight hug again, "I can hear him… Not often, but when I get close…" Beyond silently listened, absentmindedly tracing a circle on Light's shoulder. "Your eyes… He doesn't like them… I don't know why… I think their mesmerizing. I love them." Light stared into Beyond's eyes with a minor blush.

Beyond ran a gentle brush of his thumb over Light's cheekbone, "I like yours… They're so brilliant. Guess your name suits them."

Light looked down, "How… How are you so strong?"

Beyond nodded in thought, "I have thick skin and an elastic heart." Beyond smiled softly when Light rested his head on his chest just below his collarbone. He buried his fingers into Light's hair and took a deep breath, _'He smells like strawberries.'_ He let out a deep yawn, "I'm sorry. I'm really tired…"

Light smiled without moving, "I'm not leaving unless you carry me back… I'm comfortable."

Beyond smirked and rolled his eyes, "Suit yourself."

* * *

 _ **14 Years Ago… 7 Years Before Detainment:**_

Beyond opened his eyes to be greeted with light coming through thin slats of a closet door. A woman's voice was heard coming from the living room. "Thank you. Have a good night." The front door to the apartment closed, locking sounds followed and she walked down the hallway. "Hang on, BB. I'm coming. I'm sorry it took so long."

As she opened the door, a young Beyond poured out of the hall closet wrapping his arms tightly around his mother's leg, "I was extra quiet this time!"

She gave a warmhearted smile and patted him on his head, "You did great, son." He smiled bristly at his mother. Her long blonde hair fell into his face as she bent over giving him a tight hug, "One day, you won't have to hide in the closet… I'm sorry, but it's the best I can do for now…"

He shrugged and ran into the living room and pulled out his hidden satchel of toys, "It's okay, mom!" She gave him a wholehearted smile at him as he played with a toy dinosaur and a truck, as she made her way to the kitchen.

 _ **13 Years Ago… 6 Years Before Detainment:**_

Beyond hugged his knees while tucked away in the closet again, he covered his ears to avoid hearing his mother's screams. He closed his eyes tightly and rocked back and forth trying to keep his mind busy.

After a while, he saw a shadowed figure walk past the closet door, out of curiosity, he peeked through the slats at a tall man paying his mother in cash. She counted the money, "You're short fifty dollars."

The man rolled back a solid back handed slap that made contact with her cheek, as she fell to the floor Beyond could feel a dark rage building. "Don't…" He whispered.

The man landed a hard kick to her rib cage as she struggled to get back to her feet. "Filthy whore, who are you going to report me to? You'll take what I give you!"

The closet door flew open and Beyond charged at the man, eyes full of tears, "Don't hurt my mom!" Beyond smashed the broom over the man's shoulders, splintering it.

The man gave an irate growl and slapped Beyond away, "Enough out of you, whelp!"

As Beyond collapsed in a pile, he no sooner was up again charging at him, leaping into the air, he clung to his waist and set a vicious bite into the man's arm.

"Beyond! Enough! Stop! You'll only make it worse!" His mother desperately pleaded.

The man shook Beyond away onto the floor, he grabbed the shattered broomstick and rammed it into the back of the man, just below his rib cage. He proceeded to shove it in as far as it would go. Beyond released the broomstick and took a couple steps back, staring at the rapidly growing pool of blood. He looked at his mother. The expression of terror on her face was enough to send pain through his heart. He reached for her but she flinched away from him.

Beyond bit his lip, letting large tears fall. "Mom… I…"

Her shaky breaths echoed in his ears, Beyond gave a pained expression and ran away, "I hate you!" He ran further and further into the city until his legs refused to run any further… He finally dropped out of exhaustion. He curled up next to an abandoned warehouse, he dropped his head against his knees and sobbed himself to sleep.

"Hey boss… He's just a kid. Can we keep him?"

A rough voice responded, "Sure. But, he better earn his keep."

Beyond felt himself being lifted off the ground but couldn't will his eyes to open, "Poor kid. He's so thin. Don't worry kiddo, you're in good hands now."

* * *

Beyond felt a warm hand on his cheek, he snapped his eyes open to see Light staring at him with concern in his eyes. "Are you alright?" Beyond brushed Light's hand away gently.

Beyond quickly wiped the tears from his cheeks, "Yeah. Just a nightmare… They happen a lot."

Light leaned a little closer, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Beyond shook his head and took several deep breaths, "Just memories haunting the darker corners of my mind… Don't worry about me." His eyes widened when he felt Light's hug tighten and a soft brush against his lips. _'Did he?'_ Beyond froze, unsure of how to approach the situation.

 _"Light likes you, not as a friend, he's attracted to you."_

Beyond loosened a little and gently wrapped his arms around Light's waist and gently returned the embrace. Light brushed his tongue against Beyond's lower lip and pulled himself closer to Beyond.

Beyond smirked in the kiss and gently bit Light's lower lip, tenderly rolling it in between his teeth. Light released a soft pleasured whine. Beyond smirked and slipped his hands up Light's shirt causing him to gasp slightly. Light smiled at the feeling of Beyond's fingertips, as he parted the kiss he stared into his eyes.

Light gave him a weak smile, "We all have our demons and horrors to fight… If you need someone other than Mendez to talk to…"

Beyond nodded with a crooked smile, "Yeah. I'll talk to you. Just not right now." Light nodded and sighed contently. Beyond furrowed his brow, "Maybe you should head to your room… Wouldn't want anyone to think –"

Light placed a deep kiss onto Beyond's lips once again, making him smile in the embrace, _'I'm so fucked with this kid…'_ Light flashed an innocent smile, "I don't quite care what they think…" Beyond gave any other one of his famous crooked smiles, _'Oh, yeah… Deep trouble…'_

* * *

 **A/N: I just want you all to know... Fighting off the potential lemon here was borederline too hard... But, for the consistency of the story... You'll just have to wait! -winks-**

 **Responses:**

 **MyNameIsBlinky: Oh, naturally!**

 **Coolnerdgirl: Kira's mind set is basically my wonderland... I'm not even kidding. Lol! When I do choose to work with him, it's never disappointed me in entertainment.**

 **Trash-Lord-Supreme: Oh. I know. -chuckle- But, you love me! Or, at least my stories :)**


	10. Illumination

Startling awake Beyond slowly opened his eyes, dreading to see what was clinging to him. Once his eyes were opened he had to blink several more times in disbelief, _'He's… Still here?'_

The illumination from the window casted a tranquil lighting on a young brunette who clung to Beyond's midsection. His hair reflecting soft hues of golden honey mixed with a gentle copper shimmers scattered throughout the head of hair. Letting his eyes wander, taking in the serene slumbering boy. Beyond smirked when his eyes landed on a small freckle on Light's cheekbone, just below his right eye. His eyebrows twitched slightly as the sleeping boy stirred.

Glancing his scarlet eyes away he felt the arms around him tighten then release slightly. He shifted his eyes back to the other and felt his breath hitch at the sight of Light's brilliant golden eyes staring at him. "Morning." Beyond nodded wordlessly, ensnared by Light's stare. The brunette laughed quietly, "What?" The corners of Beyond's mouth curved upwards slightly, _'I'm surprised he hasn't left… I'm a little glad he didn't. Waking up like this… Is nice.'_

Light returned the small smile and rested his head back down on his cuddle companion, a smile stretched across his lips while he listened to the steady heartbeat of the other. He chuckled subtly when he felt the vibrations in the chest of the older male, "Mm… Indeed… It is morning."

Looking up to Beyond, Light could feel a slight blush creeping onto his cheeks, _'Oh! Crap! I slept here! I was supposed to leave after he fell asleep. He stayed awake longer than I did.'_ Light mentally scolded himself, _'So stupid! He probably thinks you're clingy now. Or worse… Needy.'_ Light shifted a bashful stare into Beyond's eyes and wasn't disappointed with the reaction. He heard the raven haired man's breath hitch for the second time this morning, _'Or maybe… He's lonely.'_

Watching the brunette's shy display Beyond bit his lip, not meaning for his breath to hitch, but he's sure it might have. _'He's cute before he guards himself.'_ Berating himself mentally, _'I can't grow complacent with him. How could I? What would he want with someone like me…'_ Staring into golden pools he felt a slight pain run through his chest, _'Stop it. You promised yourself… Never again. Remember?'_ Beyond flinched slightly at the touch of warmth on his cheek.

Light rested his hand on the other's cheek, _'What could be wrapping itself so tightly in his mind this early? Maybe it is me… I should go. Yeah, that's it. Maybe he isn't lonely and he wants me to leave.'_ Nodding to himself, Light started to retreat his hand, only to have it caught. Flicking his eyes back up to a pair of shining vermilion eyes. That seemed to be irresolute.

Light's honeyed eyes trailed along the porcelain like skin, that almost seemed to be translucent from a lack of sun. His eyes landed on the pale lips that were surprisingly full. Trailing his eyes up taking in the sight of the other, _'He's almost ethereal. He's beautiful in his own rights…'_ A tiny smirk crept along Light's own lips when his eyes landed on the obsidian haired boy's nose, _'His nose is adorable…'_ Light felt like his breath had been stolen from his chest when he locked eye contact with the other and heard his words. "Please. Don't go." The brunette found himself nodding with a dumbfounded expression.

The older male pulled him into his arms a little tighter, all while mentally chastising himself once again. _'Stop it. You're not worth anyone's feelings. Stop letting him make you feel this way. Distance, you need distance. Stop pulling him in closer. Stop it. Stop. Stop!'_ Beyond felt his eyes close slowly when Light brushed his lips against his.

Light felt like his heart might explode, he could feel tiny goosebumps raising all over his body as Beyond delicately pulled the hem of the younger man's shirt up. Light released a breathy moan when he felt the nimble fingertips massaging the small of his back. _'God… What else can those fingers do…'_ Biting his own lower lip, _'How far will he let this go?'_ Perching himself on Beyond's hips he stared into the burning embers with a smoldering stare, longing for his response.

The response wasn't what he was expecting. Beyond propped himself up on his elbows, tilting his head up to stare into Light's eyes. Witnessing, for a fraction of a second, Light saw both lust and endearment flash in the other's ruby like eyes. Dropping his stare from Beyond, he closed his eyes and leaned into a bruising kiss, causing the other to gasp slightly and lose his balance.

Slender fingers traveled up the back of Light's shirt slowly pulling it with them. A dark grin passed Light's supple lips as he yanked his own shirt over his head and casted a lustful stare at the man below him. He smirked when the obsidian haired male's eyes widened. Light lewdly licked his lower lip before tenderly clamping onto it with his teeth, glancing away, mocking a bashful and innocent expression.

 ** _'I want him.'_**

Light sighed contently when he was flipped onto the bed, his back against the plush mattress as ebony hair dragged down his waist leaving a trail of sensual kisses and playful nips on his velvety skin. The younger man arched his back, having his posterior leave the bed entirely and groaned hotly and shivered at the sensation of nails dragging down his back. Beyond's hands and arms supporting his weight before his shoulders touched back down onto the bottom of the pillow. Gasping out, Light implored pleadingly, "Please…"

* * *

Light sat at the table with his eyes trained down, _'No. Not going to fall for it Misa… Oh god! I have to tell someone!'_ She grinned happily when Light glanced up to her, "What happened?!"

Light blushed slightly and sat in close proximity to the blonde, "Smell me."

Misa crinkled her nose, "Say what?"

The brunette rolled his eyes, "Just do it! Before we run out of time for me to explain." His eyes darted around the cafeteria nervously searching for the other residents of wing six.

The bubbly woman leaned over and sniffed her companion in a dignified manner, "You smell like…" She knit her eyebrows together in thought, a small wrinke forming between her eyes as she breathed in his scent once again, "You smell like… Oceany… But kind of like a dark rum… Not to sound creepy… But you usually smell girlier. Kind of like fruit..." Misa remarked as she raised her eyebrows, "Did you smuggle cologne in? Is that the big secret?"

Rolling his eyes Light sighed. "No. The big secret is; I accidentally switched shirts with Beyond."

Misa nodded her head matter-of-factly before her dazzling blue eyes widened almost past a normal amount, "And how did that _accidentally_ happen!" She shouted accusingly.

Light shushed her with a finger over his lips, keeping his voice hushed, "It's your fault! I took your advice!" A bright blush lit her face up. "I kind of don't want to give it back…" Light glanced down to the table with a hint of a blush.

Misa leaned over and whispered in a hush, "I mean, I knew my advice was solid... But damn. It worked in one go?" Light gave her a serious stare and nodded slowly. Neither aware to the approaching figure.

Both Light and Misa visibly jumped when another tray was set in front of the two. Both sets of eyes glanced up to Beyond who stared at them with a minor hint of being startled himself, "Uh. Hi?" His voice carried a small amount of nervousness to it.

The blonde grinned evilly as an idea passed her mind, "Morning!" Her full lips curved into a smile, "How'd you sleep last night."

Beyond shrugged and started tearing the pancake into smaller pieces, "The usual. Nightmares. How about you miss mischievousness?"

Misa hung her head slightly, "Oh. I got into an argument with one of the other girls and she might have said I can't do anything but hop around and be stupid and cute… But that's my job! Then I got upset and told her that I work out a lot and love sports too… Then she challenged me to a volleyball game… I don't have anyone to play with me." Her crystal clear eyes shot up to meet Beyond's crimson. She added a long drawn out, sad sigh.

Light placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'm not much help, but I'll play. I played with my sister and her friends whenever they were players short of having even teams… My sister would always argue to be on my team… So I guess I'm pretty good."

Both of their stares landed on Beyond who shook his hands in front of his defensively. "Oh no. I'm not falling for the pout faces!" He looked away purposely avoiding both of his younger friend's stares. He glanced back only to be caught by Light's eyes. Beyond slumped his shoulders and hung his head, "Fine… We'll have to talk the others into it though, but if they won't play, I won't."

* * *

Misa sighed as the girls all lined up on the other side of the net, a brunette with long hair and cheek length bangs chastised her, "You know… Misa, you'll need more than Naomi to play." Misa shifted an uncomfortable stare to the girl with long jet black hair who shrugged.

A sharp whistle was heard before a volleyball made contact with the brunette's face. "This might be easier than I thought…" A deep voice purred, causing Misa to relax instantly, _'About time, Beyond!'_ The voice continued, "If you keep playing with your face though… We might lose guys!"

Misa and Naomi giggled as the residents of wing six met them on their side of the net. Light bowed to both of them, "It took me and Beyond some time to convince the others to play. Caspian is only playing so we wouldn't be short a player."

Caspian folded his arms and nodded silently. The girls gave each other a knowing smile and Misa chirped happily, "I'm so glad you guys decided to play with us!"

The scowling girls on the opposing side of the net all huddled together in discussion. "I knew she was friends with wing six… But I never dreamed she's rope them into playing…" A chorus of displeased grumbles was heard.

One of the girls looked back to see Beyond expertly spinning the ball on his finger then occasionally bouncing it off the back of Near's head. The younger male scowled at the raven haired boy who laughed lightheartedly. She raised her eyebrows in curiosity when a younger blonde stole the ball from him and ran away with it. Beyond chasing after him, both laughing loudly. "Mello! You punk!"

Her eyes landed on another raven haired male who stood next to the brunette who talked with Misa and Naomi. _'She's lucky... It must be nice to have friends who actually want to be there for you... Maybe we've been too hard on her...'_ The two that were chasing ran past another blonde who stood much taller than the younger blonde. His arms were folded, his scrutinizing eyes landed on her.

She tugged on the other girls shirts as the opposing group was lined up and ready to play. Misa in the rear ready to serve. "Are you guys ready?!" She giggled out lightheartedly before tossing the ball up into the air and rocketing it over the net with ease.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay, on top of having a severe case of ADHD. I honestly couldn't decide how I wanted this chapter to play out... I would be lying to you if I told you I didn't mind fuck the shit out of this chapter.**

 **That... And, as stated before... I have a nasty case of the: can't sit down and writes. And when I do, it's sporadic... You may or may not know, but to keep my muses straight, so my stories don't become emotionally compromised I have now, including this one, 17 current stories, most of which are Death Note. And like 7 of them being on true hold, most of which aren't Death Note. I have never abandoned a story. Never will. :)**

 **BUT! In light of making you wait... -smirks- no pun intended. I gave out a little bit... A lot of bit of fan service.**

 **I am starting to consider the possibility that this fandom is taking over my life -hangs head-**

 **Responses:**

 **ArgentHaze: You might find that he isn't a true sociopath. -grins- oh please. BBxLight are one of my OTP non-cacnonverse. Aside from that, Beyond is a messed up guy. So too be a little fair towards him. We'll have to understand he went through some bullshit, that comes into view a little later.**

 **MyNameIsBlinky: Yes. Beyond, L and Light all have some seriously messed up reasons to be where they are. But I can tell you one thing for sure. They all have a major thing in common. We'll uproot more of Beyond's past as well as L's. Lights is one that's probably just going to punch us in the face ;)**

 **Lucasarnus12: I'm glad you're looking forward to reading more!**


	11. Talking to the Moon

**Quick A/N: This chapter grazes the line of M, no, it isn't M, but comes a smidge closer than the rest have. Just a heads up.**

* * *

Returning to his room from his nightly escape, L paused at the sound of light thumping coming from Light's room. Shifting his eyes around the dark corridor he sighed and gently knocked on the door. The thumping halted for a brief moment before picking back up again, a little louder than before.

L glanced his eyes down both ends of the hallway before producing his long since stolen letter opener and worked the lock before it popped loose. The door creaked open slowly and the raven knocked on the doorway, "Light? Can I come in?"

Only silence was in response to the request. The thumping had ceased once again. Waiting patiently for a response, L hid the small letter opener in his pants. After a short time, he heard a shuddered breath followed by a shaky voice, "Yeah."

L gave a tiny smile and pushed the door open slowly, peeking his head into the dark room, still fairly plain, no excess of decoration. Plain white walls, same boring tiled floor, old grey blankets, but it all looked so different in this light, almost luminescent under the brilliant rays of the moon. His charcoal eyes widened in disbelief when they landed on the huddled up boy. "What's the matter?" Tucking himself quickly into the room, careful not to shut the door all the way. He felt it in his gut, it wasn't wise to lock himself in with him this time.

The brunette gave a cryptic huff of laughter, "Nothing…" His voice seemed to fall short as it trailed off almost dejectedly.

A head of obsidian disheveled hair tilted in curiosity, but eyebrows furrowed in concern. "That's not very convincing… You were hitting your head on the wall I take it?" He approached the bed hesitantly before crouching across from the younger male on top of the neatly made bed, perched on the mattress trying to meet Light's avoidant gaze.

Golden hued honey eyes glanced up from between chestnut bangs with a solemn stare, piercing into L's deep eyes. "What makes you say that?"

Momentary robbed of his thoughts, L stammered for words as he stared into the brilliant honeyed pools, "Well. I… It's, your hair… Its, uh, messed up on one side. Your hair is never messed up like that." The smoldered stare shifted away from the older male's dark eyes and the brunette nodded apathetically. Raising an eyebrow, L began to assess the situation. _'This isn't Light. This is Kira again… But he's… In a docile state? Is that possible?'_ L leaned in with curious eyes, his index finger caressing his own bottom lip. _'Perhaps, I was mistaken… Perhaps Light is the manifestation? Which one is the real you?'_

Chestnut locks fell over the brilliant golden eyes. L had to stop himself from brushing the hair from the other's face and tucking it behind his ear on impulse. He watched as Kira pulled his legs up to his chest and hook his hands under his legs while staring out the window at the fluorescent moonlight. "I'm sorry."

L's stormy eyes fluttered a few times in confusion, "What?"

Kira looked back towards the haunched boy on the bed, "I'm sorry. I was awful the first time we met." A brief smile was to be observed, though sweet like Light's, it seemed to be masking ulterior motives. His eyes, though just as deep, if not deeper than Light's, held a dangerous edge to them. The smile dispersed bitterly and the resplendent eyes shifted away from the inquisitive man.

Narrowing his eyes in thought L continued his assessment, _'He's apologizing? Can a manifestation be this manipulative? What am I saying? Of course they can.'_ Shaking his head slightly to clear his mind, he responded choosing his words carefully, "It's quite alright, I'm sure it was a shock to you as well. I would venture to say th–"

Soft lips, the scent of strawberries and a warm embrace landed L on his back. Legs sprawled out, arms rendered useless in confusion as one hand of fingertips grazed the tender skin on his neck, the other holding the brunette stable over him. Lost in the passion of the embrace, he fluttered his eyes shut, _'He's… Consuming.'_

As the plush lips began to part from the raven, he strained his neck slightly to follow them, only to be restricted by the means of his body. Eyes still closed, L released a shuddered breath as his head fell back onto the mattress softly. "Are you manipulating me? Kira?"

A quiet chuckle was heard, charcoal eyes peeled open to see Kira smiling innocently, watching the night sky from his now relaxed position with his back against the wall, "No. What purpose would that serve? If I was going to manipulate someone, I would manipulate Beyond… He seems to be the ringleader." Golden hued honey eyes flitted over to a dumbfounded L. _'No… I'll leave the manipulations of that one to Light… He doesn't realize it, but he's crumbling that man like a poorly built castle.'_ A cheerful smile graced the full lips of Kira. "I just like you… That's all." _'And if I can gain your trust, one way or another… They'll follow me. Either through Beyond's blind devotion to Light, or your trust in me. Your competition between you and Beyond will be both of your downfall… Silly boys…'_ Kira smirked and chuckled again at L's quizzical expression.

Kira leaned in and offered a well crafted face of endearment, _'I do recognize and admire you though… You're no push over, intelligent, trepidatious, and something about you is actually alluring. Perhaps it's the potential in an intellectual match that won't challenge my dominance. Or will you?'_ To his own surprise, he raised his eyebrows at the sound of the other's throat clear, he heard L's voice crack slightly as he timidly asked, "Can we do that again?"

Kira nodded silently while shifting his position to better give him leverage and closed the gap between their lips once again, sensually running his tongue along the bottom lip of the raven. The brunette smirked into the embrace when the sweetened lips parted in an unsure manner. Kira propped himself up with his left hand and ran his right along L's side, running it down to his thigh, running into a foreign object tucked away in the fabric.

Ending the kiss abruptly, Kira yanked back slightly and gave a well practiced concerned stare that was laced with the perfect amount of faux fear. L held his hands up as if to try and show Kira he meant no threat, "Wait, I can explain that… I mean, I got in here somehow, right? It wasn't anything else than that." He quickly removed the letter opener from inside his pants. "See?" He held up the dull blade to be seen in the moonlight. He laid the dull blade down on the ground near the bed and slid it away, sending it across the room to be forgotten about. "No harm done?"

Kira glanced the golden eyes away from the older boy in false intimidation before nodding quickly. _'That's right… I'm afraid of you… Keep telling yourself that, but now isn't the time, I need to gain his trust, although, stabbing him repeatedly could be a fantastic way of weakening Light to the point where I wouldn't have to share control, I could overcome his control. But not yet… It would hurt him more to see his friends accept me just as well as they accept him…'_

Glancing his eyes back over to L who was upwards and leaning towards him again, _'I know this is eating at him already… Oh, little Light… This one is mine.'_ A grin passed his lips as he leaned forward to meet L's pale lips in another passionate embrace. Netting his fingers into the older male's ebony locks, he pulled L closer, deepening their passionate collision, tangling his fingers deeper into the obsidian mass of tresses.

Unlocking their lips, Kira trailed tender kisses along the porcelain silky skin on L's neck. Drawing his body closer to the raven's. Dragging his fingertips up the inner thigh of the older male he smirked deviously at a breathy groan of pleasure once he reached his groin and stiffening member, "Ah. Maybe… We… Should stop."

Kira delicately placed feather light kisses on L's throat and produced a lustful moan from his throat and responded between a couple light kisses being placed on the velvety skin of the raven. "If that's what you want… I personally don't mind where this is going…"

Rolling his neck back, closing his eyes and letting his head rest in gravity's embrace, his onyx bangs coming to rest of his eyes as his chest rose and fell unevenly. His abyss-like eyes peeked open at the feeling of a hand cradling the base of his neck, supporting him. He felt his breath hitch at the sight of a smoldering stare, full lips, perfectly sun tinted skin and gorgeous chestnut bangs falling in front of the amber eyes that held him captive with lust. The scent of strawberries seemed to be engulfing his sense of smell. His stormy grey eyes widened as Kira leaned into his ear with a sensual smile. Gingerly seizing the ridge of L's ear between his teeth, tugging on it wantonly, murmuring into it breathlessly, "I can be gentle…"

* * *

 **A/N: To my readers, as if this story didn't update slow enough, I recently went under a huge dynamic change in my family, unearthed a financial crisis, and still have to find the strength to carry on for myself and my two year old daughter, on my own.**

 **So, with that, understandably, my free time has become very restricted. As I needed to take a second job. However, I've regrouped my notes for all my stories and organized myself a little better. Now, all of my active stories are on a rotation! No story left behind!**

 **-X-**

 **Responses:**

 **Trash-Lord-Supreme: Yes. I believe it has a hold on anyone who gets into it. :p**

 **SynesthesiaSymphony: Yes! I have updated! I even did it again! What is this sorcery?!**

 **Anonymous: As a person with a personality disorder, I of all people understand the implications of the slang that is used, and when used out in real world application it is politically incorrect. However, in an institutional setting it's fast slang, sick implies there is a cure Or way to manage the symptoms. We all know personality disorders are a war, no cures no magic pills. A daily struggle, and a nightly strife. I just don't want you to think I walk around calling people with disorders "sick". It's slang used solely for this story. Though, I appreciate very much your approach rather than just yelling at me and calling me ignorant. So. Thank you :)**

 **-X-**

 **Personal Disclaimer: I do not represent all that I write. Calling any person anything less than a person or any more than a mere human is wrong. People with disorders of any sort are not: "sick", "crazy" or "fucked in the head". It is my personal belief they are just wired different to make life more interesting ;)**


	12. Be The Goal

Light from the sun was snuffed out by fast moving dark clouds, only occasionally reappearing for a few moments before being covered up once again. The television sat abandoned and off.

Beyond narrowed his eyes playfully as he tossed the small white ball up into the air, before landing an aggressive spike on the ball. Causing Near to duck and Mello chase after the ball, quickly returning it to him. Only to have it come flying back at the pair.

L watched from the chess table while mindlessly playing against Light, who was visibly struggling on his decision for his next move. "Now… When Beyond said, 'I can take both of you'… I didn't think he meant simultaneously."

Light glanced his amber eyes from the board after making his move, he quickly rolled his honeyed stare, "B! It's called table tennis for a reason… You're supposed to keep it on the table."

Near nodded in agreement. "Indeed. Technically, if it lands out of bounds –" Near ducked from another close ball curving towards his face. Mello competitively slapped the ball back.

Caspian stared intensely at Dr. Mendez's office door. L watched him for a while, "He's been in there a while." Light nodded while staring at their gentle giant, who seemed to be nervously pacing.

* * *

"Mail. It's my professional opinion, that you have grown accustomed to normalcy. I find you playing on your games less and less. And when you do, it seems to be only at appropriate times. I'm very impressed. Very few overcome an addictive personality disorder. You've maintained this now for a month." Dr. Mendez's voice purred out.

Matt stared back at the door to see the silhouette of Caspian pacing every now and then. "They've helped me a lot. Well. Beyond hid my games from me. Light has been teaching me to focus my mind so it doesn't lapse and get bored. I've learned a lot, L keeps me challenged so I'm always thinking about something new other than games or smoking. And not to mention, Near broke my stash of smokes." A bitter smile tugged at his pale lips, "Caspian has taught me sign language. I can fully a fluently communicate with him. Practicing my alphabet in sign has kept my hands busy." Matt let out a deep sorrowful sigh, "And Mello… He's always cheered me on. Always been my best friend, my support system… Whether he knows it or not." Dragging his emerald eyes towards back the doctor slowly. "They are my family… Do I really have to say goodbye?" A distinct stinging sensation was felt behind his nose and in his eyes. "But this is my home… Where will I go?"

Mendez nodded briefly, "Naturally. We'd set you up with a part time job, and an apartment. You're still in therapy, we will manage all of your money until you can get a handle on things. You'll still live on the grounds, a bus will take you to and from work. You'll be in the independent living quarters. So, of course, you could still visit during visiting hours. However, because of the level of most of the patients, the only ones you can see are Nate and Mihael."

Matt stood quickly and slammed his palms onto the desk, "That's not good enough! They're all my friends! They're all my support! They're all my family! It's all or nothing! If I can't see them I will purposely relapse!" Matt was breathing heavily, cheeks flushed and tears streaming down his face.

Dr. Mendez sat back into his chair with his fingertips pressing against each other, meeting in front of his nose, concealing a grin, "This is the biggest rise I've seen from you to date in your time being here."

"This is bullshit! I won't take that as an option!" Matt turned around, flung the door open and stormed out of the office and into Beyond's arms. The door slowly began to close with a deafening creaking sound.

Matt stiffened and wiped his tears away hastily. He felt Beyond's arms come around his shoulders and pull him in tighter. Matt could feel his lower lip quiver as the same sting came back to the forefront of his face. _'How? How could he expect me to leave? Not after we're all finally back together… It's just like when A left…'_ "Matt. It's okay. We'll always be here for you. Even if we can't see you." Beyond's calming voice seemed to echo into Matt's mind. _'Stop it! You're supposed to be the irrational one! You're supposed to be the one mad! Stop it!'_ "You're like a little brother to me. I want you to move on. You deserve better." Beyond paused and Matt heard his voice crack slightly beginning to sound strained. "You deserve more." _'Stop it, Beyond. Stop… Stop being right…'_ Matt could feel a heat around his eyes, he dropped his head onto Beyond's shoulder, released a hot, shuddered breath and began to cry silently.

Matt felt another set of arms wrap around him and he could smell Caspian. Another wiggled up between the interlocked set of arms and hugged him tightly around his chest. Matt could feel another set of hot tears on the crook of his neck. _'Mello…'_ Matt let out a sad huff of laughter when he felt Caspian get pushed over and Light grumble, "Hey. I wanna hug him too." He briefly smiled when he felt another tight squeeze.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself down, he felt a forehead press against his free shoulder, he could feel hairs brush up against his neck. _'L…'_ L remained silent, but his silence spoke volumes. Matt opened his eyes when he felt another hand over his, gently holding it, he could feel the warmth from the other. Glancing up over Beyond's shoulder, the hardest sight out of everything. His emerald eyes met ashy grey. Grey eyes that poured, water like the stormy clouds on a rainy afternoon. "We'll miss you, Matt. But, Beyond is right. Set the ground work for the rest of us. We'll be right behind you." The young teen with brilliant snowy hair choked out as he brought his other hand up to his cheek, wiping the tears from it. "Metaphorically and literally. Be the goal."

 **-SNAP-**

Aimee gave a sad smile as she held Beyond's instant Polaroid camera from his room, "Thought… Maybe, you'd want to remember." She startled a little when the group untangled themselves all quietly wiping their tears away.

Beyond took a step forward towards her as she took a step back. "You're right. We would want to remember. Thank you, Aimee." He held his hand outstretched towards the camera. She gave an unsure smile and timidly stepped towards him, gently setting the camera with the printed picture into his hand. "I'd like to get this copied… Will you get that for me?" He held out the photo, "But, dibs on the original."

Aimee smiled and nodded wordlessly, as she took the picture. Backing away from Beyond before turning and quickly retreating out of the wing. L smirked deviously, "This calls for a celebration only a group of room escapees can create."

Light watched the nurse leave the wing, the very nurse who had welcomed him in. "Why haven't I seen her recently?"

Near sighed, "L, that's a terrible idea… Aimee resigned from the wing when Beyond was released into general population."

Beyond glanced over his shoulder his crimson eyes dropping to the floor, "Not a finer moment in my life. I don't blame her…." He then glanced at L quickly before darting his eyes away and out the window, "I think we should make Matt a cake."

Caspian gave the group the picture perfect facial expression of exasperation before signing quickly towards L. L looked away and whistled briefly, "It should be chocolate." Caspian groaned and threw his hands up into the air before turning around and folding his arms tightly against his chest.

Mello tapped his chin, shifting his weight to his left hip his blonde locks falling over his sapphire eyes, "Can anyone even actually bake here?"

Light grinned brightly, "I can! I memorized my home economics book, I can remember at least three different chocolate cake recipes." He blushed a little after glancing his caramel eyes at L and Beyond who were both staring at him in amazement.

L and Beyond shared an awkward grin before bringing the group into a huddle and whispering, "So tonight. Me and Beyond will slip out of our rooms and come get you guys."

Near sighed as he hung his head. "This really is a bad idea…"

Dr. Mendez watched the group from the cracked doorway while leaning back into his chair further. "What are they up to?" He smirked as he lifted his desk phone and spoke slightly hushed, "Yes. I need a new lock for room eight, wing six, I ordered it weeks ago. I need it. Now."

* * *

 ** _A/N: A very tardy arrival. Please be patient with me as I endure my full time winter semester and my full time job. As well as being a full time mom. Yikes! But I am back! Kind of. Haha!_**


	13. Detainment Ended

**A/N: Caution: Use of strong language.**

* * *

 **Night of Detainment:**

Distinct shouting could be heard from the other room. Matt opened his eyes, propping himself up on his elbows from his bed. "All the little shit does is hide in his room and play video games!"

Matt's eyes departed from the light underneath the bedroom door crack. His eyes drifting group his messy room. Discarded computer parts, console parts, controllers that have been broken and repaired and stockpiles of wires. An irate woman's voice was heard. "Maybe he wouldn't hide away all day if you were sober for more than twenty minutes! Do you blame him! What male figure does he have?! You've been drunk for the last ten years!"

An echoed slap was heard, followed by a yelp of pain. "Oh! Like you're fucking mother of the year! Where have you even been?! Sleeping around I'm sure! The bastards probably not even mine! I don't have red hair! You don't have red hair! I'm no fool!"

Attempting to cover his ears Matt placed his best noise canceling headphones on his head and scrambled for his iPod. A loud angry scoff was heard. "This again?! My mother is a red head! And her father before her! I've been working to gain enough income for food! You couldn't be bothered to stay sober long enough to even hold down a job! Nonetheless provide your own money for your own liquor problem, you drink away half of my paychecks!"

Finally finding his music player he plugged the headphones in and hit play.

"Another head hangs lowly

Child is slowly taken

And if violence causes the silence

Who are we mistaking

But you see it's not me

It's not my family

In your head in your head

They are fighting"

Silencing the fighting from the other room with his musings in his music, Matt laid on his bed and scanned his walls. Music posters, movie posters and promotional posters for video games hung, completely covering any wall color.

He closed his eyes and listened to the music as it played before lifting his handheld PlayStation up to his face and mindlessly played. Before long his door flew open, a large hole rested where his father hand shoved his shoulder into it.

Headphones were ripped from his head as he was dragged by the foot into the living room. Kicking and screaming, trying to escape the enraged grasp, Matt knew what came next, the smell of alcohol lingered heavy on the air once he was fully dragged from his room.

Flipped onto his back, a heavy knee was placed on his chest, pressing the full body weight of his father on him. Matt begged, "Please dad, I haven't done anything wrong! I can't work until next year! Please! I go to school!"

"For a boy whose got nothing better to do, you should have better grades!" A heavy fist landed against the red head's cheek. "All you do is play those damned games!" Another powerful fist landed against the boy's side. All that could be heard in response was incoherent cries. "You never help around the house unless I force you to!" Another strong punch was thrown at the face of the child.

Matt's vision began to blur as he coughed up a crimson liquid leaving a stain on the cream carpet. "Oh! Now you're staining the carpet!" Another rib shattering jab was landed on his side. Matt's eyes drifted to his barely conscious mother, who was struggling to regain her bearings.

Her head snapped up and she yelled in desperation, blood dripping from her forehead. "Leave him alone! You fucking drunk! Worthless piece of shit! He's just a boy! Your problem is yourself! Pick on someone your own size!"

The belligerent man clumsily stood and darted towards Matt's mother. "You fucking bitch!"

Her emerald eyes landed on Matt and mouthed 'It'll be alright.' Her shirt was grabbed as she was lifted from the floor almost lifelessly before she snapped a panicked gaze to her son. "Run, Mail! Run! Don't ever look back!" She landed a vicious bite on the man's hand, causing him to yowl out in agony.

Matt lifted himself from the floor and darted for the front door of the small apartment, his vision blurred from panic and traumatic blows to the head. Pulling the door open so quickly it yanked the chain lock out of the wall. Stumbling out of the door he ran as far as his feet would allow him.

 _-2 Hours Later - 11:00 pm-_

A police car's lights startled Matt awake, he attempted to warm himself with his arms while he visibly shivered. His pajamas torn and blood splattered, his breath could be seen. A fresh coat of frost on the nearing lawn. A bright spotlight landed on the beaten boy. He could hear the door open and shut. "Son? Are you alright?"

Matt held his hand up to shield his eyes from the intrusive light while squinting. He opened his mouth to speak but coughed instead, blood dripped from his mouth. The officer ran to his side. "Mack! Call him in! He needs help!"

A blanket wrapped around his shoulders and he could feel himself being lifted bridal style. "We got you kiddo, we're going to take you to the hospital." After being set in the backseat he heard the police radio crackle.

 _"Unit 54 responding to domestic disturbance on Maple Lane, apartment 5 is being reported for noise violation._ " Before much longer, the radio crackled again loudly. _"Unit 78 responding for back up to unit 54. Gun shots fired."_

Matt's emerald eyes fell shut as the siren rang out through the empty park in route to the nearest hospital.

* * *

Matt sat silently in a cream hospital room, light blue furniture and accents decorated the room, his eyes trained away from anyone who entered the room. The machine beeped rhythmically. A nurse stared into the room from the observation window and sighed loudly. "He hasn't said anything to anyone. I know this isn't exactly your specialization, you don't even belong to this hospital. It just worked out that way. I'm so sorry Doctor, if you're in too much pain, I understand. But, our psychologist won't be in until much later this morning… Whatever this boy endured… It was awful."

A tall man with caramel colored skin, shining hazel eyes and messed jet black hair nodded. His arm in a sling and distinct stitches along his jaw. "I will try."

Dr. Mendez shuffled into the room and looked at his chart. "Name: Unknown. Blood type: A+. Injury admission: two fractured ribs, dislocated jaw and shoulder, severe head trauma internal injury."

He sighed softly as he tossed the chart back into the holder and sat himself at the end of Matt's bed. "Nice room. It's bigger than mine." He gave a mischievous grin to the red headed boy. "Wanna trade?"

Matt jetted his eyes away from the mysterious man before cracking a smirk. "No way, old man. I got the better deal."

A good natured scoff was heard from Mendez. "My name is Rasul Mendez. What's yours?"

The boy looked at the man at the end of his bed. "Are you from a different country?"

"Oh. Yes, but I moved to England when I was very young. I'm originally from Turkey." A nostalgic smile made its way to the man's lips, causing him to jump slightly, from a stinging pain, and hold his jaw, applying a small amount of pressure.

Matt leaned forward in his bed, staring at him wide eyed. "What happened?"

Releasing a sigh, Rasul dropped his arm. "Someone I care about did this to me. Some want to call him a lost cause. But, I believe… No one is a lost cause, not until they've given up the fight. And trust me, that boy has a lot of fight left in him." His shining hazel eyes landed on Matt. "That tells me, no matter what, he hasn't given up. He can break my body, but not my faith in him."

Emerald eyes dropped to the sheets before looking out the window. "Someone close to me hurt me too… But, I think he gave up a long time ago." Pools of tears began to well up before spilling over. "Mail. That's my name. My mom gave it to me, apparently my dad didn't even want me."

The nurse hurriedly took notes on a paper pad. Mendez nodded to the young man. "So. What happened? Where are your parents now?"

The red head took a deep breath in and released a heavy and shuddered breath. "Probably dead by now, if the police didn't get there in time…" The doctor shot a worried stare to the nurse awaiting him outside. The nurse nodded and scurried to the phone.

* * *

"Your Honours, the boy has been at the center of trauma and abuse. It's my professional opinion that he needs to be seen by a professional before he could ever be a candidate for adoption. He witnessed, what was more than likely, his mother's final moments and his father repeatedly abused him. Hospital records are now showing healed broken bones that have never been treated professionally." Mendez, dressed in a brown three piece suit, stood in the center of a room full of judges and public officials, clutching Matt's file. "I can be that professional to rehabilitate him into integration with society, however, in the meantime he will more than likely suffer from severe anxiety and have multiple mental breakdowns. I've seen this kind of trauma in my field. If you would direct your attention to my credentials, you will find that I am the most qualified physician and psychiatrist in this region."

The judges all reviewed the information presented to them. "We find Mail Jeevas' remaining biological parent unfit to raise a child. We also herein release custodial guardianship to Gateway Restitution Asylum, until he is ready to enter into the foster system or into society as an adult."

-x-

Matt watched out the window of the car, several bags packed in the back and his PSP open in hand. "Where are we going?" His emerald eyes shifted towards the doctor.

Mendez's eyes gleamed as he chirped happily. "Home for a while."

 **Present Day:**

The doctor leaned in his plush black leather seat as he wrote his final notes in a file:

 _Name: Mail (Matt) Jeevas._

 _Age: 20._

 _Height: 178 cm._

 _Weight: 66 kgs._

 _Hair Colour: Red._

 _Eye Colour: Green._

 _Duration of Treatment: 5 Years._

 _Diagnosis: Generalized Anxiety Disorder – Post Traumatic Stress – Addictive Personality Disorder._

 _Prognosis: Stabilized._

 _Recommendations: Released from institutional living conditions. Treatment to be resumed on institution grounds in independent living quarters._

 _Furthered Treatment: Weekly counseling sessions. Group Therapy: Optional._

 _Medications: None required at this time._

 _Institutional Release Date: June 23rd, 2018._

A gentle knocking was heard on the doorframe. Hazel eyes glanced up to see a cafeteria worker. "Everything is set up. Six tier chocolate cake, a single cupcake for the patient to be released, balloons, silverware and plates, all ready and set up exactly as you requested."

Mendez nodded and stood up. "Thank you. Are the boys already there?"

The man in the chef coat smiled and nodded, "Yes. And one attendant from Wing 5. They insisted she be a part of this."

"Ah. Misa Amane I assume. That's fine. Thank you." The doctor stepped around his desk took a final appreciative glance at the file on the desk before closing it. Sighing to himself happily he stepped out of the office and locked it behind him.

* * *

 **A/N: Song lyrics: Zombie - The Cranberries**


End file.
